Riviera Nights
by Zesler
Summary: A unique combination between Riviera the Promised Land and Summon Night Swordcraft Story. This story centers around Tetyth and strange effect of time.
1. Ch 0 Part 1 Intro

Riverian Nights

[Chapter 0.0 Introduction]

Disclaimer I don't own Riviera, the company, Sting, that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, that is close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself and the game guide! The same is true with the Summon Night Swordcraft Series, Banpresto and Flight Plan. This disclaimer will only be written once and will hold true for all chapters in the series. If there are any changes, then they will be edited here and will apply to all chapters. By viewing any chapters,

you've read and/or know of this disclaimer.

A/N: This is going to be weird, awesome and otherwise out of order, chaotic, story. I have no clue if it will have an ending but it seems like a good idea to begin with. The five symbols I've used in my story, April Fool's Day in Riviera, will also be used in this story as well.

- - - - - - -

For those that don't know, these "symbols" are extensions of the "classic" endings for sentences. There is the period [.], which implies that the sentence is a statement; a question mark [?], which makes the last line a question and an exclamation point [!] which denotes yelling, screaming, surprising or any similar emotion. These, at the time of writing, seven symbols are tacked onto, at this time, the end of the sentences to "add" additional emotion and can and does combine with the "classic" ending punctuation markers.

The numbers are for people who cannot view the symbols, basically they see a ? instead of the symbol.

This is a music note [1 ], expressing happiness; this is a heart [2 ], expressing love; this is an angry vein symbol [3╬], expressing anger; this is a sweat drop symbol [4ô], expressing the general why are you doing this, or this is really sad that you can't do this; and this[5ö], expressing a certain felines approval, is a paw symbol. I've added two additional symbols. The sixth symbol is the [...] symbol showing the ok so what "feeling" and the 7th is [///] which is the generic blush, light love

emotion. The latter two will not have numbers since they are symbols on the keyboard, which should be displayable on all computers. The next symbol I might add is the [+] symbol also expressing anger but is a "lighter" tone of anger in comparison to 3.

- - - - - - -

You do not need to understand or even know Riviera the Promised Land or any of the Summon Night Swordcraft Story games to understand this writing. Playing and knowing does help though. This chapter is mainly an introduction chapter so nothing important will really happen.

(Note: Because this story combines both elements of Riviera and Swordcraft Story, the characters from Riviera may act a little out of characters or a be a little different. This is the Swordcraft side I'm trying to combine into Riviera. There will be notes[DATA] and reference material at the end of each chapter, if new information is added or needs to be explained. )

Final Note:I'm typing on a HPC so there might be some formatting issues, like long spaces and squares that don't register with Open Office. I'll be fixing them but if you see something strange, know I didn't see the issues when I was typing the story. The issue exists because I'm copy/pasting from a Rich Text Document

NOTE2: I'm splitting up my chapters into parts since people are complaining about how long my chapters are. There are some funky formatting issues thank to FFN, which I'm trying to fix. (10-31-09)

- - - - -

Ein, a grim craftknight wingless angel, usually in shorts and a short sleeve shirt was creating weapons. Today he was armed with his dark-black, semi-transparent, diviner. He was heading to his furnace underneath, Fia's and Lina's house. He had a "blacksmith's apron" that he used to protect himself from the stray embers when he was making weapons. His brown hair, flowed freely because he rarely wore the face guard. He picked up a sword shapestone which he stored in the room and a large fang, he picked up in Nelde to create his new weapon.

It was a week after Ein's last trip Nelde Forest. A calm breeze "swayed" around Elendia, as Ein continued his work, although he really couldn't believe what happened at the forest. To Ein that trip seemed like a dream, especially when he was trying shrooms, mushrooms and other edible products from the forest. In that ruins he also met up with Rose, his cat familiar, who he lost months ago. The angel believed that he was lucky to find his familiar, especially when they were separated by hundreds of miles. . Today, Ein was preparing for another trip. This time he was going to the sunken city.

Ein wasn't the only smith in town. He sometimes met with the town smith, a short person called Chappi. Rather than working together, they shared ideas. The reason is because craftknights tend to work to work alone or with their guardian beast, so Ein never worked with Chappi.

The angel was underneath Lina's and Fia's house making a new sword, with Chappi's outline. Ein always used his hammer diviner to beat a slab of heated metal on an anvil. Bang. Bang.

Ein and Fia, a sprite with long green hair that usually wears dresses, were striking the blob into a sword shape. Bang. Bang. Each person was on one side of the anvil swinging their hammer on the molten metal. The burning metal, called a shapestone, slowly formed into a long sword weapon. With Fia's help, the metal cooled and retained its form. The magical steel, created to Cierra, formed into an alchemist blade.

Ein picked up his blade and looked at his finished product. He swung the sword in the air, getting a feel for the weight. He thrusted the sword and continued to test his product with elaborate technique and slashes. The blade continued to "cut" the air in many pieces, as Fia watched the angel from a distance. Fia was one of Ein's guardian beasts who work with their master to create weapons and protect their master.

"Not bad." Ein said, as he placed the sword back onto the anvil. The glowing red blade slowly cooled off into a dull silver color.

Fia knew what Ein was going to do next, and picked up her green hammer.

Ein pushed the blade back into the furnace to warm the weapon once again. Unlike Ein, who was accustomed to the heat, Fia started to sweat from the heat. Her beautiful white dress, was being filled with her sweat. Her hair was loosing its lush shine as Ein pulled out the glowing weapon. It was soft, yet rigid as Ein pulled out a red gem, from his bag. He placed the jewel on the crest and started hammering it in. Fia repeated what the smith angel was doing by picking up her green hammer. She knew that Ein would often add additional jewelry onto the blade once they were made. Since the meal was still soft and malleable, it would be easier adding it now rather than later. Bang. Bang. The gem somehow fitted into the blade, and shined once it was inserted correctly.

The craftknight was just getting warmed up as he looked at Fia. Her white dress had darker water marked spots, making it look like a polka dot dress.

"I think that's enough for today." Ein said, to Fia, as she ran out the place, gasping for some air. Its true that the fiery furnace isn't for everyone, and that's the case. Ein was used to the heat, so it wasn't an issue for him. He could easily work for a few hours without a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead. It was an extremely different story, especially with Ein's helpers.

Fia was a delicate flower and at best could handle ten to fifteen minutes of heat. Sometimes she wanted to help the angel, when she was exhausted, and has passed out a few times in the smith room, intending to finding the weapon they were working. So Ein often had to tell her to take a break and while she sometimes didn't want to leave an unfinished product, she knew it was for her own good. She often helped Ein create rapiers, light swords, bows and healing items.

Lina, was Fia's "roommate." She was shorter than Fia and had orange hair in the form of two pony tails. She loved to use bows, claws and whips and often helped Ein make them. The "childish" sprite, lasted around ten to twenty five minutes and knew when she had to leave. In fact she would often run out of the place leaving the semifinished product for Ein to complete.

Serene was an arc, a creature similar to humans but has wings, that Ein met at Lacrima Castle. She was sometimes shy but was willing to use force when necessary. She acts like a tomboy and loves to use scythes and other weapons that involve swinging, such as claws and whips. She can last up to thirty minutes and often asks when the weapon would be done. She dislikes magic

weapons and has issues creating staffs and the sort. Unlike Fia or Lina, she would often leave before she reached her limit, ensuring that she would at least finish the project she was working on.

Cierra was Ein's newest companion. From the Nelde Ruins, she was a scarlet witch that likes fire. She can stay and help Ein for an hour but like the others, she does succumb to the heat. She loves magic, books, amulets and knowledge and can easily help Ein craft staffs, gems and magical weapons. Because she was a witch, she can apply magic onto weapons which can enhance their abilities. She was however a natural klutz and does up causing problems for Ein and group.

These four are his "guardian beasts" that follow and help Ein, on his quest to save the world from Ragnarök. Ein looked at his finished weapon, and stored it in his bag. He removed his other weapons from his bag and started repairing them. In ten minutes time he fixed: four swords, two giant two-hander swords, a standard long sword with a green gem and a dagger; two rapiers, both of which belonged to Fia; one large bow, Lina's favorite bow; two smaller bows that Lina found; one spear, that

Ein sometimes uses; two scythes, one was Serene's favorite and one Ein found; one whip, that Serene sometimes uses; one claw, that Lina and Serene sometimes use; two staffs, that Cierra and Fia use and one magical pendant, that Ein always wears and uses. He also created one hundred arrows for Lina as well, during that time period.

His hammer wasn't damaged when he was creating weapons, tools and items because it isn't a normal hammer. His diviner was a weapon from the gods. They used Ein's wings to create his indestructible weapon, which is why he is sometimes called the wingless angel. Even after creating thousands of weapons, the item didn't brake or even get marred. In fact, it glowed a light shade of blue and continues to glow when Ein is creating his tools of destruction.

Ein closed the furnace and stored his apron on the wall. He stored his hammer in its own little pouch, that he always wore, and pushed his anvil with wheels into one corner of his room. He walked out of his smith room to get some fresh air.

"Tomorrow is the big day, right Rose?" Ein said, looking at his black feline familiar. She was as tall as a regular full-grown house cat but because she's a familiar, she lacks fur. Today, she has a white bow on her tail. While she isn't truly a guardian beast, she can pick up items with her tail, fr example a hammer and help Ein. She can generally help him create many different types of weapons, some of the which the girl's can't help Ein with

Meow (_Yes, it definitely is! [1 ]_) Rose said in Ein's mind. Since Rose is a feline familiar and Ein is her master, she can talk to Ein directly through his mind, but does meow from time to time just like a normal cat.

He returned to the furnace and collected his weapons. It took him three trips, due to the narrow staircase to the first floor, but he carried all of the weapons to the living room and left them on the large dining table. He then stored his own weapons and left the rest for the girls to store.

Meow. (_What now?_) Rose said, looking up at her master.

"Let's go out for a bit, its a bit past four right?" Ein asked, searching through his pockets for something.

Meow. (_Yep 4:16PM._) Rose said, jumping up and down.

"Fine. Ein said, picking up Rose and putting her on his head. "But if you fall...."

Meow. (_I won't. [5ö] _)

The angel and the familiar open the front door and left their humble abode to enjoy the simpler life. They walked as if nothing has ever happened, as if nothing will ever happen. The two walked freely and lightly through the forests of Elendia.

Meeeeeow. Meow. (_You really are the devil. [5ö]_) the cat said, letting her tail loll in the wind.

"Wait. What!" Ein said, looking down to rose with a light red color.

Meeeow. Mmeeoowwwwww. (_Oh nothing. [1 ] You just like wearing the girl's down don't you?_) Rose said, jumping down from Ein's head and looking at her master's face.

"Nooooo. I like making weapons." Ein said turning away from his familiar's face.

Meoooooooooow. (_Suuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrre._) Rose said sarcastically.

So Ein decided to go to the Grove of Repose to enjoy the simple yet relaxing environment. Rose silently followed behind her master.

The angel arrived at the grove, which was just a bunch of largely cut trees. Ein stepped up on a cutted tree and walked on tree rings. Ein's eyes quickly focused on a small pile of neatly cut applecots, an orangish fruit that's a combination of apple and apricots. He inspected the pile and stored it in his bag, loosely hanging off of his back.

He looked around and saw the usual duo talking and sometimes gossiping. Ein saw Serene, an arc, and Rebecca, a harpuia, talking. He slowly made his way to them, hiding and crawling behind the bushes. Ein sometimes liked to hide in bushes and listen to other peoples' conversations.

"So how was the trip?" a curious Rebecca asked Serene.

"Well.... it was interesting to say the least. We met someone else who was willing to follow us in this bizarre group. [1 ]" Serene said.

"How's your relationship with Ein now? [1 ]" a curious harpuia asked.

(_So that's what you were waiting for!_) Ein's familiar said, obediently following her master.

"Why are you asking something like that now?" Serene said, looking around to see if there was anyone who could hear what they were talking about.

"Oh come on, you know everyone is interested in the angel, one way or another. After all, you got the chance to be with him. You must have done something together right?" Rebecca said, eagerly awaiting for Serene's response.

"Well..." Serene started to say. The memories of the trip slowly filled her mind. She remembered herself arguing with Lina a lot and then.... she remembered Ein. She remembered that he once had wings and how he cared for everyone. With each new memory flashing in front of her mind, her face became a bit more redder.

Rebecca watched and giggled, knowing that she was "getting" the good stuff. The gigglings freed Serene as she realized that she was actually going to tell someone and not just reminiscing.

"Tell me!" Rebecca said, taking a step towards Serene.

"Oh no umm.... its complicated. " Serene said, saying something without thinking.

"TELL ME! [3╬]" Rebecca said, taking another step towards Serene. The word "complicated" made Rebecca more eager to listen and now she does want to know the answer.

(_I would never imagine that Rebecca would get mad over something so simple. [4ô]_)Ein and familiar crawled away, making sure that no one hear them.

The two left the gossiping duo and made it to the entrance of the magical cavern. He crawled out of the bush, stood up and cleaned his shorts by brushing them with his hand. Rose just watched wondering why Ein would clean his shorts, when someone else does it for him.

Ein walked into the cavern, casually looked around, as if he was a tourist. He said hello to Ritz, the local miner who lives in the caves and continued past the shiny minerals on the walls, towards the magical guild. He passed Claude, the dryad leader of the guild, and headed towards the back.

There he met Cierra and Soala, an apprentice wind mage, who were working on their own individual projects. They were on opposite sides of the room; Cierra, close to Ein and Soala in the back of the cavern next to the walls. The two were silent and ignoring each other. Often the two issued many commands and requests, to the working fairies, for material which is why they were often called the "slave-drivers. Today however, they were silent, which surprised the fairy "helpers."

"So how are you doing?" Ein said, breaking the eerie silence.

Cierra, who was unaccustomed to people talking to her while she was working, dropped her vile of red liquid. Soala, calmly put her wand down, and noticed Ein. Before anything else happened, the ground beneath Ein was set ablaze. The liquid burned and moved, "in a line," towards the "enemy" which was Ein.

"What is this?" Ein said, stepping up and down, hoping to stamp out the fire. Soala sighed as she picked up one of her fans and created a tornado, as tall as an average person. The wind cyclone, moved itself towards Ein as if, it was a living creature.

"Gahh [3╬]!" Ein said, as the eye of the tornado passed through Ein. He opened his eyes, once the storm passed, and saw that the fire disappeared. The wind, acting like a sponge, picked up the napalm and absorbed it. The fiery cyclone moved away from Ein and continued going somewhere.

"Cierra, now do you see why you should learn how to steady yourself before you start creating those types of bombs? [3╬]" Soala said, leaving her desk and walking towards Ein.

"I never knew people would come here!" Cierra shouted back at Soala.

"Cierra, you should learn to expect the unexpected." Soala said, who was only a few feet away from Ein.

"And how often does that happen?" Cierra yelled back, looking for another bottle on her rock desk.

"You never learn do you?" Soala said who was in front of Ein. "Stand still for a second." Soala said, casting a spell.

A greenish tornado appeared around Ein. The tornado picked up the small ember flames on Ein's boots, as well as the black burnt parts. As quickly as it came, the storm of fire and black disappeared.

"Thank you. [1 ]" Ein said with a smile.

"Y-Y-Yo-Yo-ur welcome. [///]" Soala said, with a red face. The shy wind witch and the oblivious angel stood there for a minute. Cierra hated what she was seeing, but couldn't do anything, anything that wouldn't harm Ein in the process.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH [3╬]" someone yelled out.

A few heavy footsteps later, a "fiery" Claude revealed himself. The leaves on the top of his head were on fire. His magician's robe was ripped and set ablaze. His long brown robe burnt on one "hand" and the front was hot. His undershirt had a small ember flame on it. The document he was reading, had a large hole right in the middle. In short, he was not one happy camper.

"SOAAAAAAAALA! [3╬] CIERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA! [3╬]" Claude said, holding his "hot" staff on his right hand.

"I'd love to talk to you Ein [2 ], but I hear someone calling me." Cierra said running past the two, but tripping five feet later.

"I think Serene needs help flying again." Soala said, running past them and gracefully jumping over Cierra. The wind witch left the cavern shortly thereafter with the fire witch following suit.

"GAHH! [3╬] " an angry druid said, running past Ein towards the exit.

Ritz ran up to Ein, who was wondering if this was all just a dream.

"Let's go save them." Ein said, starting to take a step.

"I think you can't... at this point." Ritz said attempting to "save" Ein by stopping him.

"What do you mean?" Ein said, pulling out his hammer.

"Ahhhhhhhh." the two screamed out loud.

Ein pushed Ritz aside and ran to the entrance.

Claude laughed a bit when he went back inside the cave.

"Oh, hello Ein." the druid said, walking back to the guild.

"Hello Claude." Ein said rushing outside.

Ein looked around for any signs of life. There was no life or any motion. Ein went to one side of the guild and saw the two witches. The ground was grassless and the girl's were motionless. Cierra's dress was a bit tatted and Soala's clothing was mostly intact, so they were visually ok.. Ein, picked up a twig and poked Cierra and then poked Soala.

Soala responded by swinging her fan but besides the light breeze of wind, nothing happened. The scarlet witch, opened her eyes and realized that she was unable to cast any magic spell. Soala swung her fan and acted like a desperate person who believed she could cast some magic spells, but nothing came.

(_Well Claude is a formidable opponent._) Rose said to Ein, who was watching the poor girl flail her arms endlessly. Before Ein was spotted, he left those two to return home. Thankfully there was no calamity or chaos but order. After opening the front door, Ein looked around for a Lina or a Fia but weren't at home.

"Hmm." Ein said to himself, leaving the front door ajar.

(_Looking for some healing magic?_) Rose asked who waited patiently outside for Ein.

"Something of that sort." Ein said, leaving Lina's and Fia's house. He had visited the town of Elendia a few times but he didn't know every place just yet. So Ein picked a pathway and followed it.

He continued to walk, lost in his though. The angel passed through pathways and through bushes until he made it to a certain place. The sound of rushing water filled Ein hear, as he came to "that place." The clouds of mist filled the air as Ein came to the Undine Springs of Elendia. This is where everyone, at some point, bathed. The heat from the mist didn't even phase Ein. To him, it was a "mildly warm" fog. He got down and crawled through the nearby bushes. The thin, rod-like, leafy branches swayed but didn't make a sound. As Ein made it the edge of the pool, he looked and saw a shadow.

That person was facing the other way, with that person's back towards Ein. The black shape stood still with the shoulders sometimes moving up and down. Ein stayed still, motionless much like a sniper waiting for his prey. Like clockwork the mist veil faded and moved, as if it read Ein's mind. He saw part of the curvy "prize" and realized instantly that "it" was a she.

He saw the long, slender body and the long, free-flowing hair that was colored green. Fia was cleaning the "prize" and was making sure it wasn't dirty. As she finished, she turned around and didn't see the angel, for he knew how to watch without being spotted himself. She moved her hair to the front of her body and started brushing and sanitizing her hair. Ein saw something even better.

Her back was white and looked like something Ein wanted to touch. The glow and the tones seemed to draw Ein in, as he looked in awe. Suddenly, Rose stepped on a twig.

Ein looked at his cat with a disapproval look, as Rose looked away from her master.

"EIN!?" Fia yelled out, looking at the source of the sound.

Ein and Rose remained motionless as they watched the surprised Fia. Luckily for Ein, a small chick appeared out of one of the nearby bushes. Its chirping sound, soothed Fia and lolled her into a sense of security. The small brown bird that Ein had saved a month ago, chirped in glee, as it saw Fia. It jumped up and down and suddenly.... fell into the hot spring.

Fia looked and saw what happened. She quickly jumped into the water and dove underneath the bird. She broke the surface of the water and carefully caught the little creature before it drowned.

"There you go. [1 ]" Fia softly said, releasing the bird on the dirt bordering the spring. Fia watched as Ein's avian jumped back into the woods in-between the bushes. It was too young to fly but old enough to explore. She waved good bye as it disappeared, probably returning home.

The sprite stopped as she saw something strange in the nearby plant life. Ein stood still hoping that Fia would just ignore the "hole" but that wasn't the case. Fia took a few steps and investigated that opening. She used her hand and pushed away the cover, revealing Ein, who looked around and wondered where Fia was. The two met the gaze of another and froze. Ein, while enjoying the "view", was surprised that he was found and Fia...

"Are you ok? ...I have something to tell you....[///]" Ein, said, still holding his gaze.

Fia's face became redder as she continued to hold that the bush up.

Ein couldn't "handle" the situation anyone and just pushed himself up and ran away, with Rose following, leaving Fia in a strange place.

Fia wondered if she should be mad or angry. Mad because Ein saw her naked or happy, because Ein came to check in on her. She was thinking about Ein and what he was going to ask her for. She resumed her bath as if nothing happened, yet the though, of what was he going to ask, lingered in her head.

(_Couldn't say it to her can you? [5ö]_ ) Rose said, who was easily following and matching Ein's pace while staring up at the wingless hero.

"Sadly no." Ein said, turning his face away from Rose, while running.

(_Well you'll have more chances. Just like everyone else your learning and you will grow with experience_.) Rose said comforting Ein.

The two, continued in the never ending forest of Elendia. The chirping songs of the birds fill the air as the day was turning into night. The blue sky was changing into an orange sunset as the two returned home. He returned and saw that the pile of repaired weapons has shrunken down to Serene's weapons. It seems that the other's have all acquired their weapons and stored them promptly.

The sound of a sizzling frying pan drew Ein's attention. His eyes came upon the red mage who was holding a skillet and creating the fire underneath the pan. Ein quickly though he should help the poor mage with her magic issues but realized that cooking was one of the only things Cierra could do without creating an problems. After all, she lived in Nelde for a few years so she does know how to do some things correctly.

Serene watched, attempting to learn from Cierra, since she never learned how to cook. Lina was sitting at a prepared table impatiently waiting for dinner, with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. She turned her head and watched as the witch easily cooked the food without starting a fire. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ein and dropped her utensils and ran towards the angel.

"EIN!" the little long-haired orange sprite said, hugging Ein.

"Hello Lina!" the angel said, looking down at the shorter Lina.

"How was your day?" Cierra asked, diligently focusing on the pot.

He let out a heavy sigh as he explained that he was mostly busy making weapons. The girls had some inkling that Ein was a very busy person, making and repairing their weapons. Chappi himself was always busy attempting to fill the customers orders as soon as possible. After all, a craftknight must practice his or her skill to refine it and to keep it from rusting.

- - - - -

A/N: End of Chapter ZERO Part 1. At the end of each chapter, I'll probably add R/SNSC Notes[DATA], to clarify why a character might act out of place, give meaning to a specific word, or add additional information. These [DATA] provide some insight but does not replace a complete run through of Riviera/Summon Night. And yes, players really don't know what happened in Elendia, but they can guess can't they?

Riviera[DATA]

Riviera Story: A thousand years ago, the demons waged war on the god and started attacking , in Riviera, The gods were losing so they sacrificed their lives to create Grim Angles. These angels generally have black wings and created for the grim purpose of killing. The grim angels fought back and saved the world at a price. The land was covered in blood. The thousand years later, two grim angels, Ledah and Ein, set off to start a Ragnarök, the Norse end of world. They set off from heaven but before they made it to Riviera, Ein got captured and was presumed dead. Ein was captured and shown the "true" Riviera and realized that Ragnarök wasn't necessary. So Ein's purpose is to stop Ragnarök by killing the Accursed, demons controlling a certain area, and negate the need of world destruction.

[Definition]

Diviner- A diviner is an indestructible weapon created for Grim angels. The angels have to first give up a part of themselves, which is the material used to create diviners. That part is then forged into a weapon that can only be used by that person only and forms into whatever shape is most comfortable for that being. Other people may attempt to use that weapon but in all cases, they will fail to be able to use the weapon correctly. Story-wise, Ein is a crafting grim angel which would make his

diviner a hammer instead of the sword he always uses in Riviera.

Elendia- This is Ein's "home base" village. Everyone lives in trees at ground level or in caves and each "house" is connected via paths created by cutting shrubbery. Everyone coexists peacefully with nature and with each other. There are many "races" of creatures, such as sprites, harpuias, witches and fairies. There are around 10-25 inhabitants that have established a permanent residence.

[Location]

Nelde Ruins- This is the setting in the 3rd chapter of the game. It basically once was the home of a civilization but is now the home of forest-type creatures. The vines have overgrown and the vegetation hasn't been trimmed in ages. It could, present day game, be described as an extremely large tree house with spiders and large vermin living inside. This is where Cierra lived, before she met Ein and his group.

Bathing/Undine Spring- One of the erm.... "interesting" site in Elendia is the spring. In the game there are two different times that one could watch the place and see a "different" side of the citizens of Elendia. Both of these have funny conversations and, if you ignore the CG, is rather "safe."

[People]

Ledah- Ein's companion during Chapter 1. He "is" the only other living survivor left on the quest to start Ragnarök.

Rebecca, a harpuia who wants/likes to talk. In the game she's seen in the same game "screen" as Serene, so its assumed that they both talk to each other, after Serene joins Ein's journey.

Chappi- A midget sized sprite that who originally in the game creates many weapons for Ein and group. His house, originally in game, is the only house to have a furnace.

Soala- One of the other people who spends time at the magical guild, she is a witch that specializes in wind magic. In the game, she often lacks ingredients to make magical tools but can make them, if Ein find them in his journey. When Ein first meets her, she admits that she is a novice witch but slowly gains experience over time. (Note: Sadly enough she doesn't join Ein in his journey.)

Ritz- The "miner" of the town, he mines crystals everyday, possibly for the magical guild or for money. He is often seen in the front part of the magical cavern where all the shiny minerals are.

Fairies- In Elendia, fairies are mostly everywhere. They apparently serve many purposes such as assistants, maids/servants, bill board signs and the like. When I say bill board signs, I mean they fly in place and when asked, will say what place they are standing in front of. Their names, in the game, are always a repeated Japanese hiragana symbol/letter. [Japanese letters will appear as a constant + vowel combination or a vowel alone with exception of the "letter" n.]

Claude- He's a generally nice druid that helps Ein out by providing books. While the player does not know of Claude's powers, one would assume he uses earth magic. Since he leads the magical guild, he should have experience and one would assume that he also deals with discipline, since magic is not a toy or should be treated as one. The player does not know of his past history, but he must have some powerful spells if he has some experience.

[Definition]

Accursed- boss-type enemies who's sole purpose is to kill Sprites and collect their souls. They are basically a sponge harvesting souls rather than liquid. There are the main foes, Ein and his group faces at the end of each chapter.

Summon Night Swordcraft Story[DATA]

*Naming Convention: For the purposes of this story, when I use Summon Night or Summon Night Swordcraft Story, they will refer to the series called Summon Night Swordcraft Story Series which consists of 3 games on on the GBA. There is a series of Summon Night games, originally on the PSX which use a different gaming engine and play out more like the classical fixed RPG where people have turns and each unit can move a fixed amount of squares.

In contrast, Summon Night Swordcraft Story is a trio of RPG games where players control the main character and fight in real-time using their own weapons they've created. Players control only one unit and possibly the guardian beast, as suppose to many units.

[Definition]

Craftknight- People who have learned and know how to create weapons. There is usually a master/apprentice relationship in Swordcraft Story games. Craftknights also know how to fight and will ONLY USE their own weapons. While not every craftknight may have a Guardian Beast to start, they generally WILL have them, once craftknights start making their weapons on their own, instead of

relying on their masters. And yes craftknight is one word but could also be written as two words.

Craftlord- These are promoted craftknight who know that are doing. Craftlord can only be promoted IF a position is vacant and if someone wants to take the position. In Summon Night Swordcraft Story 1 the main character joined a contest which would let the winner become a craftknight. Much like a king, there are some perks to the job. One has a fancy name, secret passages into the castle, access to mostly all of the "office" building and authority just to name a few. As their title suggests, they are more

skilled than knights and have a guardian beast companion as well.

Furnace- In Riviera, there is no furnace in Fia's and Lina's home. However, since Ein is a craftknight and can create weapons, it would be inconvenient for him to walk to Chappi's house every time he wants/needs to make a weapon. Furthermore, players will probably end up created dozens of weapons and it would be very strange to appear at someone's house in the morning, asking to use his smithing tools, so I decided to "add" a furnace beneath Lina's and Fia's house.

Hammer- The hammer is the most important tool for a craftknight since it will allow him/her to create any other weapon. It is said that all craftknights carry their hammer everywhere, including the bathroom , or so the game states. Unlike other weapons, hammers cannot break, or even get scratched. The only downside to using hammers is that, unlike every other weapon, they are a lot slower.

Shapestone- Starting in Swordcraft Story 2, the hero/heroine acquires these shapestones. The character combines shapestones with material to create weapons. If he/she doesn't like the weapon anymore, he/she can break the material and keep the shapestone. Just like a character, the shapestone does retain some stats and used shapestones will be stronger than "new" shapestones. Shapestones come in six varieties: swords, hand/glove, drills, spears, axes and bows**. A sword shapestone cannot change into any other weapon and vice-versa. Shapestones do have experience, "age" as I call it, and breaking "older" used weapons will result in higher retained stats. Shapestones can be found in chests or bought. Weapons created from shapestone are generally NOT SOLD and are made to be used by whoever made the weapon.

Guardian Beast-These creatures, any entity that is helping a craftknight such as humanoids, vampires, machines, children-like beings and ogres, follow their "master" anywhere and everywhere. They help their master: create weapons as well as cast spells and fight on their master's behalf**. They also provide, depending on the guardian beast, comedic relief and hints if the player is lost. In Swordcraft Story one, each guardian beast can "customize" only specific weapons, determined by their affinity/race/element, and so, in this story, each "sprite" can only create specific types of weapons, that they have used before and like to use. Guardian beasts can be acquired in different ways including summon pacts, finding stray beasts, and befriending beasts similar to how Ein acquires his beasts. Remember that Guardians Beasts, ignoring their witty comments from time to time, are GUARDIAN beasts before they are beasts/humans/creatures/etc.

Repairing Weapons- Unlike other games, weapons have an "hp" bar, called durability. Starting in Swordcraft Story two, the bar doesn't instantly recover after every battle so players are forced to repair the weapon at the furnace or carry items that can "heal" the weapon. It literally takes one second to fix all weapons, hence why it takes Ein only ten minutes to fix all those weapons. Fixing weapons does not require the aid of a Guardian Beast. Unlike Riviera, weapons do have a "quasi-level" and

fighting enemies below that level, doesn't reduce durability that much. Fighting enemies above that "level" will cause the weapon to "age" faster. In Swordcraft Story two, weapons can be repaired and reused if they are broken. The same can't be said with Summon Night Swordcraft Story 3 where broken weapons are discarded.

**Only applies with Summon Night Swordcraft Story 3.


	2. Ch 0 Part 2 First “Night”

Riverian Nights

[Chapter 0.1 First "Night"]

A/N: If you haven't realized it yet, chapters are split into "sub-chapters" to make it easier for the reader. Most likely each chapter will end with a "night." This is the second part of the original Chapter Zero Introduction so if you've read that chapter, then you don't have to read this.

- - - - -

Thanks to the outbreak of demons, Chappi, the craftlord, has even more jobs to do. In some cases, Ein had to help the poor midget finish the day before midnight. Ein often spent a few hours working by himself from 8 o' clock morning to noon. Sometimes he would work the Chappi until late noon and other times he enjoyed the rest of his day. Unlike the girls who could relied on Nono, the

fairy that lives in Lina's and Fia's home, to make their dinner and preform other "maid" tasks, Chappi and Ein were the only ones that were capable of making weapons and tools in that region.

"I see." the arc, said, who was watching and listening to Ein. She forgot about the cooking lesson, as Cierra turned off the heat.

Ein sighed once more as set off to his room, upstairs. The girls watched as they "felt" his annoying "pain" of being one of the few that could make weapons. Ein went to his desk and picked up a quill pen that was sitting lifelessly in the ink bottle. He picked up that pen and opened the Book of Memories, that rested in a small side table, to the right of Ein's desk. He opened the book and started writing about his day. A few minutes later, he closed the green "diary" and stored it in its place. He looked at his clean table and at the design of his new weapon which rested as a large sheet on the table top.

On the white sheet with very light blue lines, was the design of Ein's latest weapon. It was a heavy blade with an oval like shape. One of the shorter ends connect to the base of the sword while the other end was shaped into a point. The center of the eclipse had a shiny blue gem that could create a aura around the blade and Ein, shielding the owner from harm. Furthermore, it could take some energy from Ein and take on an elemental aura changing the attributes of the weapon. Their was an empty hole for another gem on the handle.

He sighed and said "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one that could do this." in a quiet audible tone to Rose. Rose looked up and nodded, since he was the only one who was capable to "saving" the world.

Then Ein, felt someone's hands massage the tops of his shoulders. He was surprised at first but calmly accept this gift from god. Ein looked up and saw Serene.

"I never knew you were a good massager!" Ein yelled out.

"Anything to help my poor master." Serene said, with a smile. "After all it was you who saved me from Malice. While I did lose my family, I met you guys and now I have a new family. Thank you... Ein for finding my pendant. [///]" Serene said with a red face. She didn't know how she was able to say those words but she did.

"Well it was important to you." Ein replied back, look up at Serene's face.

After that, there was an eerie silence between the two, as Serene continued to massage the angel.

"Ein the..." Fia said, pushing the ajar door open. She saw Serene and Ein and turned her back and left the two while saying "Sorry."

Serene broke away and said "I think dinner is ready." She ran past Ein and attempted to explain herself to Fia.

(_Having fun there Ein?_) Rose said, watching her master on his bed.

"Its better than doing nothing." Ein replied back with a small smile, getting up from his chair.

(_Never had a massage before?_) Rose said, watching her master, feel his back.

"No." Ein said turning his back to Rose. "its just been awhile since I had a massage." Ein said, walking through his doorway downstairs.

His cat followed Ein as he went downstairs. He slipped on one on Lina's toys. The cat watched as Ein rolled down the stairs. He heard Serene voice but realized it was too late to warn them. The rolled and ran into the two and continued his "fall" down the stairs with Serene and Fia in tow.

Serene stabilized herself with her wings and was able to stop herself from falling. By that time, she heard a loud sound and realized the two reached the bottom of the stairs. Fia's dress had scratched and cuts by she herself was stable. It was a different story for Ein. He had small cuts and gashes mainly on his back and one of his hands was swollen, when he reached for Fia and pulled her towards him to shield her.

He laid there, with the toy a few feet from Ein's body. Fia opened her eyes and freed herself from Ein and saw the orange teddy bear.

"LINA!" Fia yelled out as Lina and Cierra ran towards them. Cierra saw the stuffed doll and realized what had happened.

"Oppsie, Lina forgot to clean up her toys again hehe." Lina said noticing her toy. She picked up the toy and ran to her room, hoping that she wouldn't be grounded or scolded.

Fia was furious but tended to Ein before she would scold Lina.

"Ein are you ok?" Fia said looked at the motionless body. Cierra was off getting the medical box which Fia often left in the kitchen while Serene watched from afar.

Serene was never an expert in fixing wounds but she realized that Ein needed some ice. Quickly she walked pass the two and got to the fridge. She got some ice cubes, put them in a bag and handed it off to Fia.

The green sprite thanked her as she curiously went to Lina's room and listened in.

- - - - -

Ein open his eyes and saw Fia.

"What happened?" Ein said, not remember what happened after he ran into Fia.

"You fell down the stairs thanks to Lina's toy and you saved me in the process." Fia said, looking at the wounded hero.

"Ow." Ein said realizing the pain on his back. He rolled to one side as Fia started to clean the wounds. He suddenly felt the ice on his hand as he looked down and saw an ice bag. He right forehand was swollen and enlarged. There was a transparent bag containing ice, resting atop his hand.

"Don't worry." Fia said as Cierra handed Fia her medical bag. She quickly opened the bag and pulled out some cotton balls. She dabbed them on the cuts cleaning the small wounds and stuck magical band-aids on them.

"I don't think I'll be able to fix that hand." Cierra said to Ein behind his back.

Ein's stomach growled as he looked at his hand and came to a simple conclusion.

_How am I going to feed myself. _Ein said to himself.

The witch went off to the table pouring some soup on the five bowls resting on the table. Considering the situation, she brought up two of the bowls and left them for Serene and returned promptly.

Fia helped Ein get up on his feet and watched the angel painfully set himself at the table. She went off to find something soft as the back of the chair rubbed up against Ein's cuts as he bit his lip. He attempted to pick up a spoon and feed himself but it went on his shirt instead. He clumsily got a towel and cleaned up his mess while his stomach continued to growl.

Cierra knew, at that point, that he would have to feed the angel.

She sat herself next to the angel and held the angel's left hand. He realized what was going to happen and left go of his spoon. Ein turned to face Cierra in the other chair. The mage moved his bowl and picked up some of the Chili on the spoon.

She blew onto the spoon she said "Awww."

Ein opened his mouth and accepted the spoon as he chewed the meat and swallowed it.

It was a strange, bizarre situation between the two, but luckily no one else came.

Fia was off scolding Lina and Serene was sorting her bags for tomorrow as the angel left the witch to return to his room. He thanked the witch before he left but the witch didn't mind at all.

Dinner resumed with Lina eating in her room and Fia and Cierra eating alone at the table.

"What happened to Ein?" Fia said at the table, looking for crackers.

"He ate already." Cierra said, passing the crackers to Fia.

"How? He can't feed himself with his swollen hand." the caring sprite said.

"Oh that. I fed him." The witch said, tasting her soup.

Fia was surprised that Ein didn't scream or yell out in pain. It seems Cierra isn't all that clumsy after all.

They talked about medicine and healing techniques at the table. Serene made it down, once the two were cleaning their bowls.

"Where were you?" Fia asked, storing her bowl in a cabinet.

"I forgot about my weapons, which I left on my bed. So I was packing it into my bag." Serene said, looking at the dinner table. It was completely empty aside from a used towel. Fia continued to wash the bowls as Cierra cleaned up the table. Cierra left the bloody towel to Fia and decided to leave the two. Fia and Serene watched but realized she probably forgot to turn something off at the guild. Serene left her bowl and went back to her room to finish storing her weapons. Fia cleaned the bowl and left the towel for Nono, their maid fairy to clean.

- - - -

Ein checked his bag for any missing supplies he might have forgotten. He stored his extra repairing items in a small pouch underneath his shirt.

"Yep I have everything." Ein said to Rose, as she started to go to sleep.

Ein set his alarm clock for seven o' clock. He awkwardly open his book about customizing weapons. His hand was still iced and stayed that way, as he got through about one hundred twenty-seven pages. He looked out his window as the moon was high and mighty in the sky. He finished his book and threw it in his bag.

He didn't feel tired and decided to explore the last night of Elendia until he would return again. The wingless angel went out of his door and saw that everyone else has left for the night as well. Besides Rose, who was sleeping in Ein's room, the house was completely empty.

_Maybe it was for the same reason I'm going out. _Ein though to himself.

His hand was mostly healed, as he left the now empty, wet bag in the sink. He walked, stepped out the house and looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful, full moon, that shines brightly in the sky. Ein decided to go to....

- - - -

[The Elder's House]

Ein deiced to head to the Elder house to see if The Elder was still awake. He was old but wise and humble. He continued down one of the few path he knew. As he came to the house he saw Fia in front of the house looking at the sky.

"Fia?" Ein said, revealing himself from the nearby tree.

Fia was startled but recognized that it was Ein.

"What are you doing here?" Fia asked turning herself towards Ein.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Ein said taking another step.

"Is your hand ok?" Fia said, rushing to Ein and looking at his hand. She put her hand on top of his and felt the shape of his hand.

"Its ok. Thank you!" Ein said, looking at Ein. "Why are you here though?"

"I like to enjoy the cool breeze here, it calms my mind and makes me forgot about the hectic day." Fia said, looking back up at the moon.

"Do you mind if I join?" Ein asked looking up at the moon as well.

"Nope not at all." Fia responded.

After sometime Ein asked his question.

"So why did you learn about medicine?" Ein asked out of the blue.

"Well its mainly because I often had to take care of Lina. When we were little, she would often cry and get injured by tripping so I sorta learned that way." Fia said

"I see. You know your still holding my hand." Ein said looking at Fia.

"What oh [///]. Sorry." Fia said, letting go of Ein's hand.

"Thats ok." Ein said looking back up at the stars. Her hand felt soft and warm in his hand. He smiled as the two spend their night under the stars.

[Pixia Residence]

Ein decided to look for Lina who was probably lost and crying somewhere. Ein first went to the Pixia Residence, another family that lives in Elendia. Lina played with people around her age. At that Pixia place, she often played with with Molan and Gill. Ein walked around the place and, after twenty minutes made it to the place. He looked around but the long haired orange sprite, but she was no where to be seen.

Then he heard footsteps and Ein walked to the source of the sound. On one side of the house was a stone pathway, and Lina was there looking there for something.

"Lina? What are you doing?" Ein yelled out.

Lina instantly stopped and turned towards Ein.

"EIN!?" Lina said, running towards Ein. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."Lina said with tearing rolling down her eyes.

"That's ok." Ein said, hugging Lina back.

Lina produced an orange bow, from her pocket and tied it on Ein's right hand.

"If it does happen again, you can use Lina's bow and put the ice pack between your hand and the bow. [1 ]" Lina said.

"Thank you." Ein said.

"No problem. Lina is just trying to help." she said, letting go of Ein.

"What are you doing?" Ein asked, watching Lina return to the spot and start digging.

"Lina is looking for her luck stone. Lina wanted to give it to Ein." Lina said looking at the ground. "Found it!"

Lina got up from the dirt and produced a shiny white stone for Ein.

"Thank you." Ein said, accepting the stone. He saw Lina's dirty clothing and decided to bring her home so she could change into a new clean set and prepare for tomorrow.

[Chappi's House]

Ein decided to visit his mentor. He went and arrived at the craftlord's house. He heard lots of metallic sound coming from that house. The light was still on as Ein opened the door.

"How are you Chappi?" Ein asked the overworked midget.

"Busy. Very busy." Chappi said pulling another weapon out of the furnace.

Ein pulled out his own hammer and started to help.

"So I hear your a player now." Chappi said, hammering his axe.

"Wh-What?" Ein said, hammering a spear. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to play dumb all the time. You must have done something to the girls when they were with you. [1 ]"Chappi said putting the final touches on his axe.

"What do you mean?" Ein said, handing the spear to Chappi and picking up a drill shapestone.

"Well Fia seems a lot more brighter and happier than she normally is. Lina is much more cheerful and Serene is more sociable." Chappi said taking the spear shapestone. "Since you spend more time with them, than anyone else, you have must have done something."

"I-I didn't do anything at all. I just acted like myself on the trips." Ein said adding a green crystal to the drill.

"True but it could also be your persona and lively personality." Chappi said, picking up another weapon.

"I see." Ein said, hammering the gem in the drill.

"Regardless if you know it or not, you are effecting the girls for the better." Chappi said, finishing and cleaning his sword.

"Anything its midnight so out you go." Chappi said shooing Ein with his hand.

"Wh-What? Why?" Ein said leaving the drill on the table.

"You wouldn't want to make the girls wait on you because you were helping me right?" Chappi said pushing Ein outside his door frame.

"Generally its the other way around. I end up waiting for them because they take forever to get their things in order." Ein said, turning his head back to Chappi.

"Well I won't want you to fall asleep in battle." Chappi said rushing back to his door and closing it. "Thanks for your help and good night." Chappi said turning off his lights. There was dead silence coming out of Chappi's home as the midget went to sleep.

Ein went home knowing that Chappi was probably right. He should get some sleep.

[The Grove of Repose]

Ein decided to get some fresh air and headed towards the Grove of Repose. As he somehow made it, he hid in the bushes and watched. Serene was getting some more applecot, making a neat pile of that fruit and putting it in the usual spot.

"So your the one that was getting the applecots." Ein said, revealing himself from the bush.

"Ein? What are you doing here?" Serene said, turning herself towards Ein.

"I was looking for you, I though something bad happened to you." Ein said taking a few steps towards Serene.

"Nothing bad has ever happened to me and you should know that." Serene said, fixing the applecot pile. "The reason why I leave the house is because its stuffy and cramped."

"I'm sorry." Ein said.

"For what? You did nothing wrong."Serene said wondering why Ein was saying sorry.

"Its not that. You miss your home and the free air right?" Ein asked.

Serene though and came to that conclusion.

"But how you did you know I was here?" Serene asked.

"You always come here to talk to Rebecca or so the others say." Ein said aloud. "By the way, who are the applecots suppose to be for?" the angel asked, wondering why she always leaves applecots in that neat bundle.

"Well. [///]" Serene said turning her back to Ein. She didn't want him to see his red face.

The angel took a few steps and hugged her.

"Don't worry, no matter what happens I'll be there to help." Ein whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Serene said as she turned around and embraced the angel.

They stayed like that for sometime sharing their body heat until they heard some sounds from a bush. They awkwardly broke, with their backs towards each other.

"So what were you two doing here? [2 ]" Rebecca said revealing herself from the forest.

"No-Nothing." Serene said trying to cover for Ein.

"Oh really, weren't you two trying to hug each other?" Rebecca said.

"No.... we were just..." Serene start to say.

"We were just planning our special attack." Ein said, turning towards Rebecca with a straight face.

"Oh really?" Rebecca said, attempting to wear them down.

"But why would you meet now? Couldn't you have talked about it before you guys got here?" Rebecca said taking a step closer to Ein.

"Its because we were busy." Serene blurted out.

"So you two do have some relationship." Rebecca said out loud.

"We don't have that type of relationship." Serene yelled out attempting to "shoo" Rebecca.

Ein "acted" along and turned away from Serene. "I think I'll be leaving then." the angel said, running away from the two. He returned home giggling.

"Look at what you did now![3╬]" Serene yelled out. So Serene and Rebecca had a long discussion about Ein and his relationship.

[The Magical Guild]

Ein decided to go to the magical guild, to check on Cierra. The Magical Guild was one of the only other places Ein knew. He followed a path with some burnt bushes and made it to the cave. He cautiously walked into the cave hoping not to set off a security trap. He quietly entered the place and saw Claude's desk, empty and clean. He continued past that desk to the back of the cave. The angel saw the scarlet witch cleaning up her dirty desk.

"What are you doing here?" Ein yelled out in the darkness.

"What!? Who's there?" Cierra yelled back, looking for the source of the sound.

"Its me Ein." the wingless angel said revealing himself from the darkness.

"Oh its you." Cierra said, returning to her desk.

"Well I though you needed some help but I guess not." Ein said, turning his back to the witch. "Well I'm going back then." Ein said leaving the witch.

"Wa-wait!" the witch yelled out.

"Why should I?" the annoyed angel said. He felt Cierra's hand attempting to stop him from leave.

"Because... there's a ghost here." Cierra whispered in Ein's ear.

"That was me[4ô]... !?.. You believe in....mmmmmm" Ein started to say and Cierra covered Ein's mouth. "Fine, but what's my reward?" Ein jokingly asked.

"This. [2 ]" Cierra said, as she kissed Ein's cheek.

"Ein then realized that Cierra was probably lonely when she was alone in Nelde Ruins.

"Ok." Ein said understand the situation.

He looked around at the tables and desks. The whole place seemed different at night. The desks looked like hiding spots for a war and everything that was sitting atop or on the side of the desks were weapons. Ein walked a few feet away to look at the open window. The night sky was shiny down on him as he walked around the desks.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud sound. Ein pulled out his hammer but was unable to move because Cierra clung onto him.

"What was that." Cierra said, who was tightly holding onto Ein. Ein turned and looked at Cierra who was acting like a scared child.

"So this is what you guys do here." Soala said revealing herself from her desk. On her head was a large bump.

"No.... what are you doing here?" Cierra asked freeing herself from Ein. Ein deiced to walk around the desks and "look" for anyone else who might be hiding underneath the desk.

"I was just cleaning my desk." the wind mage said. "I forgot my manuscript."

Right after she said that, there was another explosion that shook the place.

Ein was starting to take another step, but slipped on some liquid that was pouring from an open bottle. He fell on something soft and felt someone fall on top of him.

"Gah." Ein heard someone say beneath him, as his head slammed on something soft.

"Now you see why you close all your bottles before you leave." Soala yelled out from beneath Ein.

"Ahh." Cierra said falling atop of Ein.

The place was suddenly lit by magical lamps that were conveniently installed on the ceiling.

"Geez, what's wrong with you people." Claude yelled out. He walked around a few desks, in his pajamas, and saw the trio.

"Wow, I would never imagine people using this as a make out place." Claude said "Although I would never imagine Ein's love would turn to this...."

Cierra realized who she one and Ein realized it was stuck between the mage. Cierra got off of Ein and attempted to cast a spell but nothing came out of her staff. Ein somehow managed to get off, and helped Soala get up.

"I'm sorry about that.[4ô]" Ein said, watching Claude.

"Thats, not a problem. [2 ] More importantly, Claude where are you!? [3╬]" the angry wind mage said.

Claude dashed out of the place, and shut off the lights magically. The girls clung onto to Ein as he spent the rest of his night attempting to get out of the cavern. The angel also had to teach the girls not to be afraid of a fictitious ghost.

[Undine Spring]

The angel decided to explore that Undine Spring. He made it in about ten minutes and saw the spring in its full glory. In the back was a gushing waterfall and on the surface was a silhouette of the moon.

_That's a beautiful moon. _Ein said to himself while he was taking in the scenery. Aside from the flowing water, the place was completely silent.

The angel was, in one way or another with someone else. This was the first time the angel was able to have some time for himself. The simple sound of water and the light breeze lolled Ein into a peaceful state. Even Rose was missing from the picture.

Ein looked up into the sky, knowing that this was probably going to be the last time he would see the Elendian Sky, until he found a magical circle or some teleportation device. The bush shook but Ein ignored the sound. He also ignored someone yelling his name as well. In this tranquil state, he embraced the peaceful surroundings and ignoring everything that wasn't calm.

"Ein." someone helled out. "EIN!" someone else yelled even louder.

That last voice broke Ein from his trance as he turned around.

"W-What are you all doing here?" Ein asked surprised that his four guardian beasts were behind him, watching the spring.

"What do you mean what are we all doing here?" Serene yelled back.

"I though you were all busy doing your own things. [4ô] I was checking each of your rooms and they were empty and packed so I assume you were all enjoying yourselves. [4ô]" Ein said in an annoyed tone.

Silence fill the air between the two, since what Ein said was partially true.

"That's true I was cleaning up my table but we were wondering where you went." Cierra said.

"Oh didn't you read my message?" Ein asked, puzzled by what Cierra said.

"What message?" Fia asked back.

"I left a message on the table... saying that I would be back in thirty minutes. [4ô]"Ein said, taking a step towards them.

"Oh that message, Lina though it was for someone else." Lina said pulling that message out of her pocket.

"I see where this is going." Ein said in a disappointed tone while taking a few more steps. "Let's go home then." Ein said in a sad tone.

Ein regrettably said good bye to the beautiful, lovely night sky and returned home, with his group. The girls realized that had to do something to resolve his sadness but what?

- - - - -

A/N:Yep the full story hasn't even started yet. This is the end of the "introduction" chapter which was originally ~10k words.

I don't know when I'll post my update for this story, probably every one-two months maybe?

The last part is the "Nights" part where the player, in this case the viewer, choose to "visit" a place and someone. Each bracket is a separate option and each selection is different and may involve zero, one, two or more additional people. Some may try to cheer Ein on, give hints or even reveal a different part of themselves. This part of the story comes from Summon Night Swordcraft Story.

Riviera[DATA]

[Definition]

Summon Night Swordcraft Story[DATA]

Swordcraft Story Story: Going off of the second game, the main character, is a "special child." His/her mother died once she gave birth and his/her father died trying to take down Goura, a giant creature that once caused chaos and mayhem for everyone living on the island. He/She was adopted into a craftknight family as lived there learning and aspiring to be a craftknight himself/herself. One day, he/she leads his best friend to Goura and shows him the remains of the creature, Goura. His friend, an actual demon, releases his energy and plans to bring back Goura. So the hero/heroine has to find the Daemon Edges, a weapon that is capable to destroying Goura, and save everyone, on the island.

*Note:Summon Night Swordcraft Series games gives players the option to play as a boy or a girl which is why I use He/She, himself/herself, etc.

[Definition]

Nights- Each and every "game night" as dictated by the gameplay, the player is given a chance to "visit" other people. Once a player knows and is well acquainted with another person, players have the option to meet and talk with that specific character. The Nights can be described as " break" or "pause" points in the game. It is the small, simple yet sweet break from reality. In many cases, players can learn more about the other person, get some insight into the future or just get some comedic relief. The

"last" night does have some significance so pick wisely. There are about roughly 8-12 days per game. As the series name implies, each and every game has the "nights" option.

Stray beasts- These were once Guardian Beasts belonging to someone but they were abandoned. They roam many places searching for a new master or possibly planning to fight humans in general. These are most of all the enemies in all Summon Night Swordcraft Series games with exception of other craftknight.


	3. Ch 1 Part 1 New World

Rivieran Nights

[Chapter 1.0 New World]

A/N: Depending on how the last night ended will determine how this morning begins, which is how Summon "Nights" work. (You should read the part that matches with the "path" you chose or read them all and see how hectic Ein's life is could be...). As for verb tensing, after a certain point, I'll switch to the present tense. I'm experimenting with different tenses and after that point, will try to keep the story that way, except for flashbacks and possibly dreams.

Quick thing to remember is that this is my SECONDARY story in comparison to April Fool's Day in Riviera, which I want to finish. Much like the other chapter, this is getting WAY WAY longer than I excepted so I'm breaking them down into chapters. I'm also learning how to be less wordy, not that it will remove a lot of words in the long run.

(Note: Remember to read the notes since they explain quite of bit of what/why something is happening.)

- - - -

Ein was in Nelde Ruins with his group. They were climbing to the top of Nelde Ruins to take down the Accursed. Ein, Fia, Lina, Serene and Cierra came upon a chest in a small wooden room.

"Look! Lina sees a chest. "Lina said running up to the chest.

Ein walked up to the chest and tried to open it. Fia followed and watched Ein to see if there was anything she could do to help. Serene followed, trying to calm the overexcited Lina down. Cierra followed suit and everyone heard the wood crack.

"JUMP!" Ein yelled out jumping away from the chest. Serene picked up Cierra and flew here away from the chest. Fia jumped back and pulled Lina away. The chest and the nearby wooden planks broke. The five watched as the old, wooden chest fell to the ground below them.

Ein had a sigh of relief, as Fia and everyone else thanked him.

"Not a problem." Ein said accidentally taking a step forward and slipping. Unfortunately, he stepped on a broken plank and fell.

"EIN!" Fia yelled out.

Serene jumped through the hole, flipped her wings in the air and dove towards Ein.

"I'll save you Ein!" Serene yelled out, increasing her descent speed.

Ein looked down and realized that he was going to land on the same floor as the chest.

He put his feet and arms together and braced for impact. Instead of landing safely on a platform, he broke through another floor thanks to his small denser shape. Ein looked down and realized that he would fall and hit the ground a few hundred feet below, rather than landing on the floor below.

"SEERRREEEENNNNNEEEEEE!" Ein yelled out in despair.

"EEEEIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!" Serene yelled out, flying through the floor.

Ein extends his arms above his head knowing that Serene would be the only one that would save him now. He knew there was nothing he could do that could help himself. His bag was in Fia's hands and the only thing he had on him was his hammer. He watched and waited realizing that he had no choice but to accept fate, living or dead.

[ Continuing from ...The Elder's House or Chappi's House]

Ein kept on falling, as he realized that Serene wasn't going to catch up him. He looked down and hoped for the best. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. A few seconds later, the angel opened he eyes and realized that he "fell" through the surface and was still falling down in the dark cave. He was surprised and noticed that part of the " grass cover" was still stuck on him. He pulled the grass cover away, threw it and watched it fly from his perspective.

He watched the grass carpet fly away towards the light. Ein then noticed a large green spider falling down with a thread attached to its back. The creature quickly dove and captured the angel. His descent quickly stopped as the strong fiber picked up the slack. He saw the vicious eyes of the spider as he realized that no matter what happens he would die. From a bite from the spider or from a bottomless pit, his fate was sealed.

Ein's eyes fixed on the spiders jaw, which opened and closed as if it was saying something.

"Ein. Ein." Someone sand. The angel heard the voice, as his face was drawn closer to its teeth. He felt the teeth, squeeze himself as the voices became louder. Ein felt hotter and hotter as he left dizzy and went to sleep.

_This must be the poison the creature... is... using._ Ein though to himself as he eyes closed. _This.... is how.. I die...?_

His eyes opened to the real world, as he saw that he was alive and well. His face was a few inches away from Fia's face, who was holding onto the angel. He peered around and realized that if it wasn't for Fia, he would have fallen off of the bed. Ein felt her warm body pull Ein in with her soft arms peacefully holding Ein. He looked back at her face and her shiny hair which sat atop her shoulders. The angel touched her hand and felt the warmth of another person in bed. It was someone he would definitely never expect.

The angel wondered how and why Fia got into his bed but those thoughts left him and someone quietly swung open the door.

Serene was standing at the entrance with a red face, wondering what Ein and Fia were doing. She quickly ran downstairs remembering that she should KNOCK before opening the door. Against his body wishes, Ein slowly freed himself from her embrace and fell. Once he landed, the angel quickly got up and found Serene, in the kitchen. He had no choice but to explain the details.

After listening to Ein, Serene nodded. Ein turned around and saw Fia.

"Umm...." Ein said, realizing that Fia could misunderstand the situation.  
"I understand.... Ein explained it all to me." Serene said.

"Th-That's what I was going to do. [4ô]" Fia said, looking back at the angel.

"I- I'll go make some pancakes then." Ein said, as he left the two to don his "Sauce Master" apron. He made pancakes and applecot syrup and started the "important" conversation.

[Continuing from ...the Pixia Residence]

Ein landed on a warm log and felt the life sucked out of him. He felt some sharp pain as Ein was stabbed by the log. There was some blood on his back, dripping from the log. Ein looked around and realized that while he did get injured he was at least safe and living. Ein glanced at his surroundings. He fell roughly fifty feet, and realized that the place really isn't one hundred and fifty feet He looked up again and realized that he was hallucinating from the pain. He realized that his surroundings kept on changing. The trees seem to magically move themselves in front of his eyes. The only "real" thing perceived was the tree he was on.

Ein saw Lina who appeared from the log.

"Ein. Ein. Ein." Lina said to Ein face. The miserable angel wondered if this was some trippy dream or a living nightmare. His groggy mind attempted to contemplate on what to do next. He wasn't even able to hold himself onto the log.

"Ein." the sweet young voice said, closing her arms around her. Ein's eyes closed themselves as he tried to focus his mind. And then....

Ein opened his eyes and saw that he was close to Lina's face.

"Ein." the young sprite whispered.

The angel realized that she was clinging onto him like a shy child to a parent. He saw that there were tears flowing from her eyes, onto his bed.

"Ein don't leave me." the orange sprite said, with her closed eyes.

_Don't worry. I won't. _Ein said to himself, patting Lina's head. It seems that the simple act calmed her down as the trickle of tears stopped. The angel quickly left his pillow in his place. He quickly walked downstairs and decided to make some breakfast. He wore his "Skilled Chef Approaching" apron, picked up his tools of the trade and started making pancakes. He mixed in some fresh, sliced applecots into the batter and realized what was coming. The smell slowly shifted from the kitchen to the bedrooms. It wasn't long until that alarm when off.

"APPPPPPPLECOTTTTS!" Lina yelled from her sleep. Her voice echoed in everyone else's rooms as the chef was flipping his pancakes. The beauty sleep of the girls were cut short thanks to Lina's love of applecots. The grumpy girls started their daily routine at five but the smell drew them away from that series of tasks. Instead of cleaning themselves, they went straight to the table, just like Lina.

"So.... umm... why were you awake this early." a very sleepy Cierra said with her messy hair with stray loose ends.

"Oh, Lina sneaked into my bed and looking for a sleeping buddy." Ein said, passing the syrup to Lina.

"Wh-what?" Fia said in her wrinkled night gown, attempting to register what Ein was saying.

"You could have asked me if you wanted a sleeping buddy." Serene said, taking a sip of coffee. Everyone was in this semi-sleepy state but it wasn't long until they realized what they were saying.

"Lina likes applecots." the sprite said, pouring lots of golden syrup on her third helping.

"Why did you let Lina into your bed? [3╬]" an annoyed Fia said, drinking her second cup of coffee.

"Lina wanted to help Ein with his sleep." Lina said finishing her plate.

Serene sat there with an embarrassed look on her face because of what she said.

He realized that this situation was going to get ugly and that it could continue for sometime. Ein left them talk amongst themselves until they settled this problem by giving Lina a Teddie bear. After breakfast Ein started another conversation about another more personal issue.

[Continuing from The Grove of Repose...]

"EIN!" Serene yelled out as she came closer and closer to Ein. The angel looked up and watched as his savior would come. He looked down again and realized that he would be saved before he hit rock bottom. Seconds later, with Ein's hand out, he felt Serene's hand and they both descended slowly back onto the ground.

"Thanks." Ein said, looking right back up at the place. He fell at least fifty feet from the lowest level and probably one hundred feet from the girls. Ein remembered that he fell into a building which slowly down his descent, so even if he wasn't caught, he would have probably lived, with a large gash somewhere and a pool of blood around him.

The angel thanked the brave arc and realized that, she has probably exhausted and used up most of her energy. So the two decided to explore, on foot, the darker side of Nelde. He two walked, talked and bonded during their trip. They found some shrooms and other non-poisonous, editable fruit and herbs. The sun was falling as they set camp.

"Can you fly us up again?" Ein asked the tired winged arc.

She gave him a nod and a smile.

Ein packed up and wore his fanny pack, a smaller bag that he always carried with him just like his hammer, in reverse, the bag was in front of him, rather than a back. Serene got behind the wingless angel, hugged him and flew. Due to his large bag, their ascent was going to take more time but she was determined.

_Umm. _Ein though to himself as he felt here breasts push onto his back. Ein was silent during the whole trip wondering if he should tell her or not.

The angel and arc flew upward back to the others, as the day slowly changed to night. Their love flight was short lived as arrows rang into the air. The arc heard the shot and moved out of the way. Ein felt more of this jiggling motion as he watched, like a child on a scary roller coaster. Serene moved left and right and thanks to her flying skills, they were able to survive the onslaught of sharp pointy objects or so they though. A few moments later, a spell shot the two down.

A slimy shot, came from someone's staff. The goo was on Serene's wings and slowly changed her constantly flapping into a standstill. The arc and her "package" fell from the sky like a bomb. Ein watched in horror as the awesome ride became a date with death.

"Serene what are you doing?" Ein said watching the horrible flight. He turned his head back saw that Serene was hit with some goo that seems to somehow disabled her body. The "sleeping" Serene was still holding onto Ein as he fell. Before she completely lost consciousness, she did a half turn so she would take the brunt of the impact.

"Ein, save yourself." Serene murmured from behind Ein. "I.... always loved.... you." Serene said with the last of her energy. Ein could only do one thing and that was watch. The ground became larger and larger as he approached the surface. Ein closed his eyes a few seconds before impact.

He opened his eyes, a few seconds later, and saw that he was on his bed.

_It was just a nightmare. _Ein though to himself as he soon realized he was covered in sweat. He looked down and saw someone holding onto him. The person's skin was fair and smooth but it wasn't really soft. The angel placed his hand atop the other person's and moved from the hand back up to the shoulder to see where the person was.

"Ein don't leave me....I want..... to be.. with you."a voice said. Ein pondered if he was just half asleep. As he was tracing he felt something move right behind his back. It became apparent that it was Serene who was holding onto Ein, for some strange reason.

"I ....love....you." Serenegently whispered in his eye. Ein though about it and though that she was dreaming and somehow sleep talking. Ein moved his hand on top of hers and slowly freed himself. Before the hands went off of him, someone came into his room.

Fia opened the door and wanted to check in on the angel. He was an a strange position, with Serene "hugging" Ein again, who was trying to free himself.

Her face grew redder and redder as she came to the conclusion that she should KNOCK before entering.

Tears started to appear on her face and she ran away screaming, from the pain of love, or so she though.

Serene awoke from her slumber and soon realized what she was doing.

"What happened?" a semi-sleepy and shocked Serene said in a quiet tone.

"You were sleep walking and you ...... went into my bed [4ô]." Ein explained in a gentle yet annoyed tone.

"Did I .....do anything else besides hug you." Serene said holding onto Ein's pillow.

"Well.... you confessed your love to me [4ô]." Ein said in a disappointing tone, since he assumed it was a joke.

Serene blushed and turned away from the ignorant angel. She assumed the worst and thousands of different thoughts came into her mind.

_Should I follow through with the confession? Should I leave it at that? Should I just sleep in his bed every night? Should I act more feminine? Gahhh, what should I do after I confessed._

"You were sleep talking right?" Ein said, breaking her train of though.

"Yes I do too." Serene said, turning and revealing her tomato red face to Ein and bowing to him. One second later, she realized what the angel was asking. "A ha ha ha. Yes I was." Serene said sticking her tongue out.

_Why can't I say anything right. [4ô] _said to herself.

"At right, I'll make breakfast. What would you like?" Ein asked the arc.

"Pancakes." Serene said, getting up from the bed.

So the angel went downstairs to the homely kitchen, attempting to explain, to Fia, what happened. Afterwards picked up his cooking tools, and stared making breakfast for everyone. He still wasn't use to the idea of someone sleeping and watching over him in his sleep.

[Continuing from The Magical Guild...]

Ein fell and fell until he saw a forest down below. He flew past a tree and got stuck on some branches. He looked up and realized that it was going to take a while for Serene to find him fifty feet above the ground and five feet from the tree tops. So the angel attempted to free himself by pulling his shirt from the sharp "hands" of the tree. He tugged and heard a loud, sharp cracking sound. The angel looked down and saw that the tree was going to fall.

Before he could even pull out his hammer, the tree tilted off of its base and slammed Ein into another tree.

The wingless angel fell back in the strange and bizarre reality. His eyes opened to something black. He turned around and came up face to face with Cierra. Like a hangover, everything was coming back to him. He remembered how he had issues trying to get the mages to believe that there are no such thing as ghosts. He reasoned and rationalized what was supposedly true.

The witches didn't accept that and continued to cling onto Ein until the three came to the light in Lina's and Fia's house. They then parted ways as an exhausted, tired, sore Ein jumped into bed without a second though.

Ein studied her face and notice its mature, "aged" look. The scarlet witch looked much different without her usual hat and she looked a lot cuter. He then noticed that it was Soala who "pushed" Ein onto Cierra. In her dreaming state, she looked much different. She looked more like a normal girl, without her mage outfit, with her hair freely flowing to each side of her face and her black pajamas revealing her midriff.

Knowing that it would be very bad if he was caught in bed, with the two troublemakers, Ein carefully got out of the bed but not before having though of Cierra and Soala as maids. The image of the two in maid outfits lingered, as he quietly left the two and looked at the clock. He stopped the alarm, at 5:55AM, and decided to make some breakfast.

Five minutes later he heard the two scream. Fia, Lina, and Serene quickly got up and went into Ein's room, without knocking.

"EIN!" Fia and Serene yelled out, feeling as if they were cheated.

"Yes?" Ein said, appeared from behind the girls in his "I'm the chef." apron with a spatula in one hand.

The angel came upon a strange and bizarre scene. It seems that Cierra and Soala were kissing on his bed. The girls would probably say they were making out, without Ein strangely, but the angel would say that it was an accident. They assumed that Ein was in the black shirt with a skirt but why would Ein wear a frilly, feather skirt?

Regardless he had to ask a more person question to the group later on.

[Continuing from … the Undine Spring]

Ein landed on something very soft and very smooth. He looked down and saw that he landed on some air contraception that inflated itself to save him, aka a large shroom. He played around with this device, which he never saw before, pushing up and down on it and wondering how it worked. It was a large air bag that somehow appeared underneath him. The safety device was mostly uniform until Ein noticed two lumps on the surface. He felt the strange semi-sphere like shape and smiled. Thee jiggly shape intrigued him, as he continued to play with the shape.

He heard a strange shape sound and realized that the air bag was deflating. The sides rose up as Ein sunk in the center. He panicked and looked around, trying to climb up the walls but it was useless. The sides were dry and ungrippable. The angel fell into the black hole that would be called the center of a leaking air bag. Fate has sealed Ein's dream and pulled him back into reality.

Ein's eyes quickly opened as he fell back into reality. He awakened to Lina sleeping on his stomach. The angel wondered why someone was trying to sleep on his stomach but realized that answered when someone else turned next to him. Cierra turned and her face was a few inches away from Ein's. Slowly he became aware of what happened yesterday. Ein went to his secret spot atom the hill overlooking Elendia. He watched himself knowing that this would be the last time he would see Elendia. The girls revealed themselves wondering what Ein was doing and was, quite frankly, wondering if the angel was even sane. Ein realized that they had reason to worry , due to his strange mishaps... but he believed they were going to far..... Especially when they decided to "watch over him" in his sleep.

The angel turned his head away from Cierra to look at the clock . He came close to the gentle arc, who was peacefully sleeping next to him. He attempted and successfully ignored her young, pure face and turned a bit to face the clock. It was around 6:05 AM, the time Ein usually wakes up when he's starting his trip. The angel returned his face to Lina and carefully picked her up and left her on Serene. He got of his bed and Cierra roll next to Serene. Ein had a feeling of what was going to happen and quickly left. Before he did though, he looked at his right hand, that was feeling the strange semi-spheres and realized what he was touching. He left that sinful world as he started to make breakfast.

"AHHH!" an arc screamed from Ein's room.

Ein ran upstairs with his "Master Chef" Apron and a fire extinguisher, a stone that sprayed water.

"What are you two doing [3╬]?"an extremely annoyed Fia said, in her green sleeping gown that went a feet below her waist. The green sprite loved her beauty slept and hated it when other people were interrupting it.

"Uhhh." Ein started to stay when he appeared right next to Fia. He saw, what would be, one of the strange scenes. Serene was trying to push Lina away who was apparently kissing Cierra in her sleep.

"Why do you have a fire extinguisher?" Fia asked, wondering how Ein got dressed and how he left his "love nest."

"Oh I though there was going to be a fire." Ein said, showing Fia the rock. Before Fia could respond, there was indeed a fire. There was some magical powder left on Cierra when she started reaching for Serene's face. The scarlet witch push Lina aside came closer to a embarrassed Serene as she started whispering in her sleep. Serene's face slowly matched the color of a tomato as she attempted to free himself from this "prison". Cierra started to move her fingers and starting to bring up the heat. Her words and the powder, which started to set in Serene's shirt, started to burn.

"Spoke too soon." Ein said as he started spraying an icy substance towards the three.

The ice rock sprayed slimy ice out of its small nozzle. It was a strange contraption Claude give to Ein in case of a fire, such as this. The trio awoke from their cold slumber and realized that Fia and Ein were watching them.

Lina was chasing them and swinging her arm senseless while Serene was throwing pillows at them. The mature Cierra conserved her energy and though about how she would attempt to not be caught in this type of strange position with other people again.

- - - - -

The five, after that situation, has breakfast as if nothing happened, but the thoughts still lived in their minds.

"Just because your my guardian beast do not mean you sleep in my bed." Ein tries to explain to the others. They frown at his response because of what happened the last time.

"But didn't you roll out of your bed because you had a nightmare the last time we prepared for a trip?" Fia asks Ein.

"Didn't someone try to attack you by throwing a stone through your window?" Cierra says.

"Didn't you almost fall four stories when you were sleeping in Nelde?" Serene say, concerned that Ein could very well be injured by his unconscious mind.

"Look, just because some bad things happen when I'm asleep doesn't mean, it will ALWAYS happen." Ein says attempting to explain himself once more. He soon realizes how futile his attempt would be. They ARE his GUARDIAN beasts and will attempt to guard and save him, apparently from dreams and strange events that happen to him, in the night, as well.

He sighs and the six, counting Rose, leaves Elendia before 7:00AM. As one could guess, there would a clash between man and a stray moments after they exited the town.

- - - - -

Ein quickly sees some slime creatures appear from the ground. These gelatinous green colored, red eyed monster looks like they are hungry. The green being, formed a mouth with a large blank cavity and starts to growl.

Without saying anything else, he pulls out his sword and charges ahead with his blade in front of him. The girls notices Ein's strange reaction and followed suit, knowing that the enemies are nearby. Before, they could even see the red eyes green gel, Ein vanquishes the stray beasts. In one fluid motion, with his large backpack pf assorted and materials weapons on his back, the angel swipes and destroys the slime. The liquid-based created moaned in displeasure as they faded from reality.

The girl's are unphased by Ein's quicker reaction because he is after all a grim angel that has prepared himself countless times. Because of that, the angel is much more skilled in combat and skills relating to combat. The girls have practiced many times but are unable to fully match Ein's instinct, reaction time, and fluidity. Fia and Lina are faster that Ein, but their attacks aren't always the stronger. Serene and Cierra have stronger attacks but lacks the speed. Ein himself isn't a specialist but because of his versatile nature, he is able to adapt and fight in strange situations.

"Well that was easy." the angel says storing his blade back into his holster. The surprised girls watch as Ein continues as if nothing has happened.

Ein and his crew continue on their journey heading towards Tetyth. Once noon struck, their stomachs start to growl as they start to set up lunch. Ein decides to make their lunch site on a hill with a beautiful view of their goal, Tetyth City. The sun is high up in the cloudy day, as Ein left his group with a bucket. He set off down the hill, since the group forgot about filling their canteens. Serene surreptitiously follows him to make sure that he isn't attacked. Cierra and Fia are setting up their lunch of fried dragon's meat and pinekuat, a bizarre fruit mixture of a pineapple shaped fruit, with a pineapple outer core with a kumquat filled inner core and seeds bordering both parts.

Ein went down the grass hill towards a nearby hill. His roughly five gallon sized bucket slowly fills with water as he watches the surroundings. Ein set his filled pail down and starts to fill his metallic silver bottle with water. He lowers himself on the ground and starts drinking directly from the stream. The soothing cool water fills Ein's mouth, cooling him down. Serene watches, from a nearby tree and pulls her scythe. She dashes forward, ready to swing.

"Die." Serene said, swinging the weapon in an arc. A nearby kobold, who was curious about Ein's bucket, is struck, perishes and fell on the ground.

Ein quickly got up and looked at Serene, wary of a sharp scythe.

"You weren't trying to sneak up behind me and hit me with the blunt end for no reason right? [3╬]" Ein said, with his annoyed eyes meeting Serene's.

"Oh haha I.... was taking out Kobold." Serene said pointing with her weapon.

The dead body, drew the attention of its kin, as more appears from the distance. They approach for the sole purpose of revenge.

"Last I checked, kobolds aren't demons or creatures consumed by them. [4ô]" Ein says, watching its relatives. "I think you did a bad thing." Ein said, pointing to the creatures who are revealing themselves.

"Err..." Serene said, in a sad tone. She slowly understands her grave mistake.

"And that's why you don't attack everything you see. " Ein says running down the hill with his bucket in one hand and Serene in the other. The speedy angel lures the kobolds and led them on a stray path down the hill. As the lizards fades in the distance, the angel dashes into the woods, and watches as the ruffled creatures went down the mountain path.

Ein gives a heavy sigh, since it would take them sometime to get back up to the vista, even without their bags. He turns his head and sees Serene with a red face. He curiously ponders and then lets go of her hand.

"Sorry." Ein says, with a joyful smile.

"Th-that's ok." Serene says, losing her tomatoish color.

"The coast is clear then. Let's go." Ein says, leading Serene back up the hill. During this short trek, Serene is somewhat silent, responding to Ein's questions and sometimes nodding. Ein asks about her battle techniques and the general affair.

"So have you been to Tetyth before?" Ein asks as they approach the picnic zone.

"No, but I've heard of it before. My friends say its a really large place where people could exercise all they want. Its in a large cavern with its own sea. The city was originally built atop the cliffs to protect itself from intruders. Very few people know of that place actually." Serene explains to Ein.

"So where have you two been?" Cierra says, taking a few bites out of her sandwich.

"Lina didn't see you guys after you both ran away." Lina says, munching on some applecots.

"Did you two just run away to some place, after you got some water Ein?" Fia asks. She is bewildered but very curious with their actions.

"Well.... apparently I....."Ein starts to say

"Ein got attacked by a kobold." Serene said interrupting Ein. "So I attacked it and we got chased by them. Ein managed to get us out of the situation and that's what happened." Serene explains to the others in a non-conspicuous way.

"Ye-yeah that's what happened. Ein says, handing Fia the bucket of water.

"I see." Fia warmly says, heading the bucket off to Cierra, who promptly fills her bottle. "Here." Fia said, handing him her green handkerchief. Ein sits down and brushes the water drops off head. He hands the wet towel back and receives his dragon meat sandwich. The hungry angel, violently eats his sandwich and consumes it much like a monster. His crude, manners surprises the girls, as he devoured a three pound, eight inch tall slices of loaf with dragon's carcass, Swiss cheese, lettuce and bacon, in just five minutes.

He licks his fingers, cleaning it all off, when he notices the girls curiously watching him. Even Rose, who knew her master, never saw this side of him before. He looks around and then behind him, but there is nothing but a serene, peaceful, azure sky.

- - - - -

A/N: This is quite a bit longer than I had expected it to be, hence why the update takes a lot longer. Will it take the same amount of length for the next update? Only time will tell.

If your wondering why Ein is sick.... its because you never EVER see an ill hero save the world in a story.

Combining both fighting aspects of Riviera and Summon Night, fights are in real time with the craft knight, Ein, always leading the group into the fight. The exception is when Ein isn't with his Guardian Beasts or when he orders someone else to initiate the first strike. Fights happen in real-time with each person acting independently, unless directed otherwise by Ein.

Ein's strength/stats- overall he isn't the strongest but he is the most versatile. Serene can do mostly more damage, except for Disaresta and the god weapons, Longinus and Fanelia. He is slower than mostly everyone and has weaknesses, except for the WSC version. In short, Ein is a bit strong but the characters are balanced. However, that isn't the case in Summon Night. In Summon Night, the main character, gains more stats and eventually IS a god that can do whatever he/she wants. While, at the point, the character can rely on Guardian Beasts (they too also level and become godly with magical powers), the main character is strong enough to take down mostly everything faster, except for hidden ultimate bosses . This is why Ein, in this story, is a bit stronger than the girls from the start and will only get stronger. The girls will also get more magical powers/ techniques but remember the whole point of Summon Night is to be self-sufficient and independent until that fails....

Riviera/Swordcraft Story [DATA]

Riviera [DATA]

Arc(Race) -Arcs are creatures who have wings and can fly. Their non-feather wings are permanently attached onto their backs and so arcs must wear special clothing, with holes to accommodate the wings. This makes it much harder for them to change upper body clothing ,torso, and armor. From the story, players learn that Arc's live in Lacrima Castle and their race is mostly destroyed, when Ein arrives at the Castle.

Combat- The "Player" first selects the combat formation and characters to place in each position. Then he/she selects the weapons and tools to use in the fight, a total of four items maybe brought in at any one time. The team, consisting of three selected characters, MUST share the four items and use them when needed. Combat is turn based with faster characters/enemies (greater SPD) going first and slower characters/enemies going later. The move/attack that character's use will also determine when they will go again.

Max amount of items- the group can hold a total of 15 items, including weapons and other tools. Most all items have finite usages (denoted by x#) and are considered to be, one unit. Basically put Sword x5 is one sword that can be used five more times.

[Location]

Lacrima Castle, in Chapter 2 of the story, is the location where Ein, Fia and Lina teleport to ,via a magic circle which is a basic teleportation device powered by magic. There they investigate the site and why the search party went missing.

Summon Night [DATA]

Combat in Summon Night Swordcraft Story - Unlike Riviera, the "Player" is instantly put into combat with his/her last weapon equipped. With few exceptions, all fights start with the craft knight/lord and can switch to the Guardian Beast. The guardian beast can: fly in to cast and sometimes maintain an offensive spell, fly in and cast a defensive spell and leave, use an item on the craft knight OR switch out with the character. The main character can hold three weapons in combat;his/her hammer, in combat, to switch when needed; and four additional support slots for Guardian Beast spells or items to be used. Each weapon can have one special attribute (Note: In some cases the player has to charge it to use it, which is why Ein chanted a spell BEFORE he used the special.) and one special attack. Guardian Beasts can only be summoned five times (six in SNSC3) before he/she is left alone for the rest of the fight. (Note: Guardian Beasts do not use weapons that are created by the Craft Knight. They only a few use weapons, primarily in their special attacks but that's it. They rely solely on magic and mana.)

Craftknight holding everything- One of the more stranger unexplained details of Summon Night, it seems that Craft knights and hold an inhumanly large amount of weapons, materials, tools and reference material. In SNSC1, the main character can hold over 150 weapons, and a few hundred different materials with different quantities. In SNSC2 and SNSC3, the number of weapons has decreased, but the number of items has increased.

[Definition]

Craft Knight Ranking System- There are craft knight ranking systems, within the Summon Night Swordcraft Story Series, that I forgot to mention. While the system itself doesn't influence combat, it does determine how powerful of a weapon one can make. However, for the purpose of this story, its assumed that Ein is a skilled enough to make any weapon.

CraftLord- From SNSC1, this title implies that the person is rather skilled at making weapons and is one of the seven elite. There are unique perks that come with the title, like free usage of any of the meeting rooms and halls, for personal purposes, and access to the secret passages in the official buildings, just to name a few. CraftLords are bestowed with a special title like the CraftLord of jade and one can only obtain the title to replace the existing person, if he/she is ill, dead or chooses to leave the position. Because of that, very few people get to become CraftLords since people generally don't leave their position, think Supreme Court Justices. (Note:CraftLord and Craft Lord are both syntactically correct.)

CraftKnight- From SNSC1, mainly, this title implies that you are knight. There are at least thousands of CraftKnights in the major towns. To become a Craft Knight, one must become an apprentice under a Craft Knight guild and learn the arts. Once he/she passes a certain point, he/she is given a Guardian Beast to work with, rather than their master. Economics-wise, they can make a decent amount of money, selling finely crafted weapons to armies and such. Furthermore, they can explore at their leisure, provided that have a way to get to a place. So long as the place isn't guarded, they can explore it and fight the enemies. (Note:CraftKnight and Craft Knight are both syntactically correct but I prefer Craft Knight, since you would say it two separate words.)


	4. Ch 1 Part 2 Execution Strike

Rivieran Nights

[Chapter 1.1 Execution Strike]

A/N: Originally, this and New World was one giant chapter. Due to the request of some readers, I am splitting them off into two three chapters, making it a bit more manageable.

If some strange question arises about the story, see the long A/N at the end and the large [Data] section. They exist for a reason. =d

- - - - -

The angel and group are sitting atop a hill enjoying the lunch. Ein has just ferociously consumed his dragon meat sandwich. Currently, he is licking his fingers while everyone else watches him.

"What? Is there something on me?" the angel awkward asks breaking the silence by letting his voice trail off in the distance.

"It's just that we have never seen this side of you." Cierra says, watching the angel.

"Well he is a guy. It is to be excepted." Serene says, eating her sandwich in a similar but slower and more polite manner.

"Lina never realized that Ein could eat really fast." Lina says in an excited tone.

"Well...Ein does makes weapons all day, so he must be using a lot of calories." Fia says, handing him her now dry handkerchief. He brushes his face with the piece of cloth and returns it covered in sweat, pieces of meat, sauce, and cheese.

Ein pulls out his sword and his magical black cloth, from his nearby bag, and starts rubbing it on the scratched up blade. Using the techniques he has mastered, Ein skillfully repairs his blade in minutes.

"Serene?" Ein asks, storing his blade in his bag.

"...What?" Serene responds, with her mouth full of half chewed, food.

"Your weapon?" Ein asks, holding out on of his hand.

"Serene, don't talk when your mouth is full. Your eating habits are similar to Ein." Fia criticizes Serene , hoping to fix their bad habits.

"Well, I follow some manners, but I don't go off of a book and agree with each and every rule. I'm willing to forgo sometime, but I'm not going to spend twenty-five minutes, eating one sandwich." Serene exclaims, handing Ein her weapons. He easily repairs the weapon, and listens deeply and intently to the conversation.

"Its good to know what goods Etiquettes are but... " Cierra starts to say, finishing her salami sandwich "… remember that not everyone wants to follow all the rules. Everyone has their only personality and some will never agree. There are always reasons why someone might not follow the rules. In Ein's case, he ends up repairing their weapons, while we are eating, so its to our advantage."

"That is true but...." Fia starts to say.

Before she says anything else, the angel run across the group, stepping on Fia's half eaten lunch. The angel, with his weapon on one hand, runs down the hill, watching the enemy below. Ein's eyes observe some spiders climbing up the hill looking for a meal.

Fia sighs as Ein destroys the lunch and looks in the direction, Ein is running to.

"SPIDERS!" Ein yells out.

Lina throws her food on the blanket and picks up her bow that is sitting next to her and starts shooting. The small sprite takes down two of the three creatures, and leaves the last one to Ein, who slices up the creature in two.

"See... even though its bad manners, its rather efficient." Cierra continues to say, packing up her book.

Ein effortlessly climbs back up and says "I think we should get going."

"Why is that?" Fia says, opening another bag with some pinequats in it.

"The monsters are attracted to our food." Ein announces. His eyes intently focus on the area below watching, like a sniper looking for its next victim.

The girls got the message and instantly starts packing as Ein keeps watch. Lina sits on a rock with her bow and arrow ready to shoot. Much like Ein, she doesn't care about table manners, so she often lends a hand at sniping enemies.

"Now you see why its a good thing to eat as fast as possible?" Serene says, pulling her scythe out of her bag. She taps Ein on the shoulder and switches places with him. The wingless angel stores his smiting tools, the blankets, and his black repairing cloth.

"Well, one thing is certain, Ein is fast at a lot of thing." Cierra says, observing the angel's fluid and precise movements.

Suddenly, a wolf jumps from a busy facing Ein's back. Lina releases her arrow and saves Ein from the jaws of pain. Ein nods back at Lina and strikes the beast with his sword.

"Rising." Ein yells out, swinging and launching his blade up on the jaw, bring the creature into the air.

"Diving." Ein yells out, pulling his blade away from the creature. He jumps up and swings down, on the mouth of the creature, forcing it back onto the ground.

"Slashing." Ein says, pulling the blade to his side, as he starts swinging his sword at the woodland creature.

"Thrust." Ein says finishing his sequence of swings, thrusting his blade into the mouth of the wolf. The creature isn't a stray beast, and continues to exist. Ein pulls out his bloody blade and looks at the dripping red liquid.

"EIN!" Fia yells out, signifying that the group packed up. Ein runs up to them, with his blade in one hand. The liquid creates a trail as Ein, reaches in his pocket for something to wipe the blood. He notices how close the trees are, so he pulls some of the leaves and starts cleaning his blade while he continues to run. Ein leaves twenty four soaked leaves on the ground, as he sheaths his weapon and passes Lina, who is still sitting on the rock. The archer watches Ein and starts to run behind him, looking for any other vermin that would attack them from behind.

Ein reaches, grabs and wears his bag, while running. The angel meets the others, who are waiting on the trail to one side of the hill. The pack of wolves continues their onslaught, as Lina runs with her back facing the others. Cierra watches and picks up her staff.

"Give me the power to eradicate these petty vermin. Firewave." Cierra yells out loud as a small arc appears, on the tip of the staff. Serene flies up into the air and approaches the pack with the reaper. The dogs moans in pain, as they fall onto their knees and run to the nearest river.

Ein becomes aware of the swaying bushes, as he sees the plant move an infinitesimal distance. The angel, knowing that he cannot reach the enemy, pulls out his sword and braces for a surprise attack. Seconds later, one came.

Another blue furred, yellowed eyes, dog lunges at Ein. The angel holds his weapon, with the upper part of the weapon resting on his left palm, and stops the attack. However, another one came right after that one. Their leader, with a scar on its left eye, flies with its jaws wide open. Ein instinctively jumps back, pushing the first wolf away. Again the angel uses his large blade as a shield. The maw attempts to chew on the flat blade but fail. The wolf pushes the angel onto a groundless surface and so, Ein falls from the two hundred foot hill top. The leader growls as Cierra's close fiery napalm spell annihilates him Their mission failed.

"EIN!" Serene yells out, jumping from the hill, while opening her wings. The gentle wind picks her up as she dives towards the hero.

The angel imagines himself opening his wings, but alas he has none. Before he did anything else, the trees catch Ein. His bag and his back get stuck on some large branches, twenty feet above the ground. The hundred year old trees are about fifty feet tall and easily support the angel and his bag, as he lands below the canopy but above the ground, hidden from Serene. A few of their leaves rain down to the ground, below as his descent speed slows to nothing. Ein feels a pommel of one weapon, in his bag, jam into his back. His conscious slowly fade, as the angel looks back up atop the hill. The figures he knows so well, look like dolls perched on a shelf. Ein looks down and sees his red hand, scratched from the landing. Ein closes his eyes as something metal hits the ground.

"EINNN!" the arc yells again. Serene flies around the dense canopy and hovers, a few feet away from the ground. She yells his name a few times and looks around for any signs. The flying arc notices his heavy blade on the ground and flies towards it. She looks up and sees the unconscious angel, sleeping. The arc flies up and looks at the dense branches. She uses her scythe to remove some of the branches and slowly the branch creaks. She remove the backpack from Ein and grabs the angel, from the front. She carefully and slowly, carries him down and leaves him, with his back to a tree. She watches the angel, and pulls out her handkerchief, that Fia made. The arc cleans his small cuts on his head and face and leaves it on his lap.

Serene, now flies up again and cuts more branches before removing his backpack. The arc accidentally cuts one too many branches, as they crack and snap. His oversized bag falls and strikes the ground with a large force. The arc watches as the dust clouds and metal clang dissipate and reveal a bag, embedded into the ground. Half of the yellow bag was above ground and half was below. Serene lands and slowly pull up the bag, by its handle. The arc uses her wings as she turns the bag upright and lifts it. She carefully sets it on the ground, close to Ein. The over thirty pound bag, slouches and falls on the ground.

Serene sighs and looked at Ein. The sleeping angel lays there, with his emotionless face. The arc decides to guard the angel, since his bag is too heavy to fly back up. The blue arc flies above the canopy and waves at them.. The others nod and continue down the hill, which leads to Tetyth while Serene hovers back down.

Ein look like a doll, except for his near silent breathing. Serene watches his body, and how she could dress it up. She sits, with her back to a nearby tree, and watches the angel. The arc has covered his wounds with some gauze and lets him sleep and recover. Being his master, she faithfully guards him from the "cruel" world of stray beasts.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, the group of girls, Fia, Lina and Cierra continue on the trail that slowly but surely winds its way down the mountain to Ein and Serene. The wolves that have attacked Ein , died shortly after Ein fell. The girls aren't completely defenseless but Ein's bag contained mostly everything they need. The only things they have left are their current weapons, their bags with tents and personal gear, Fia's small poach of herbs and Cierra's notepad.

The trio walks down the dirt route towards Ein. There are grasses growing on either side but aside from some trees, the path is completely barren and void of any tall plant. Fia is the temporarily leader on this group who watches and keeps an eye on everyone else. Cierra looks at the scenery on her right ,wondering if Ein is up to anything, while Lina clings onto Fia because she is afraid of heights.

Fia looks ahead and stops, forcing Cierra to stop by holding her right hand out. The green sprite watches from a distance as three small, slimy, gelatinous, green monsters move in a circle, as if they are performing some ancient rain dance ritual. Fia normally isn't the type to pick fights with every creature she sees, but this situation is a special case. With only one exception, the girls have never ever been separated from their master.

The green sprite nods to the yellow sprite, telling her to shoot the prey. Even though Lina is scared of heights, she pulls out her bow and follows Fia's orders. Be it fear, love, or even the motherly instinct, the trio wants to see Ein.

After three shots, the strays disappears. Fia picks up her pace and Lina and Cierra, not wanting to be left behind, follows behind her. The trio passes the pile that was the smile creature and picks up some raw material: eye balls and some gold. They race down the trail, towards Tetyth, with the sun slowly sinking.

- - - - -

Ein slowly awakens from his slumber, like a tourist opening his eyes to a new world. His eyes and his mind reminisces and remembers what has happened. His mind remembers the fight and how he fell. The angel remember the wolves, his brush with death and how he fell into a tree. His vision focuses as he looks around at his environment. He lies against a tree and sits on some dry, brown, dirt.

Starting from the left, Ein scans the area around him, as if it was a foreign world. The angel sees some trees with a light brownish tones and colorful green leaves. There are more and more dirt on the ground, some footprints and a medium hole. His eyes come upon Serene who is, at that instant, watching him. Their eyes met and stays that way, as they wonder what the other is thinking about.

_That's strange I'd never except to see Serene with me..._Ein says to himself knowing fully well that he IS a self sufficient person.

_Well I guess what they say is true, angels do recover quickly. _Serene says to herself, getting up from her tree "seat". Serene calmly walks towards the Ein while the angel watches her.

"Are you..... ok?" the arc asks, curious if her prediction are true or not.

"I think so. Nothing is broken and I don't feel any pain." Ein says looking up at the arc. He didn't realize it until now, but he never seen Serene's full body up close. In many cases, he just glanced at her to see if she was bleeding or needed any help.

Ein sees her voluptuous body which seems to perfectly blend into her dark blue clothing. She isn't the type to wear skirts but he did see her firm, well-defined body. Thanks to her constant exercising, her body was very fit and seemed very alluring to Ein. Each curve seem to perfectly fit on her body. From her hips to her breasts it seems that the arc's body was drawing Ein in.

Ein quickly turns his face to one side, away from Serene in an attempt to cover his red face.

"Do you have a fever?" Serene asks, bending down to Ein's height.

Their face is only a foot away, as Ein stole a quick glance at her body. He saw her figure in more detail, or so a photographer would say. He moves back and calms himself down.

Serene puts one hand on her face and another hand on Ein's head to check his temperature.

"You do have some kind of fever." Serene says, releasing her hand from Ein's face. She steps back and went through his bag without asking.

Ein turns his head and watches, as the arc goes through his large weapons bag for the small purse-sized medicine bag. He closes his eyes and mediates, purifying himself in the process. Once Serene finds the bag, Ein lose his red hue and his normal skin color returns to his face.

"I don't have a fever" Ein says, looking up at Serene.

She leaves the bag and tests his temperature again and says "Yes you do." in a sharp tone. "Your still burning up!" Serene says, returning to Ein's backpack to look for a bottle labeled fever medicine.

Ein touches his face and realizes how hot it is. It isn't his lust that caused his temperature to spike but something else. The angel couldn't quite put his hand on it but it isn't a fever. While Serene rummages through his bag, Ein hears a growl. He looks down at his stomach and then to his right. He gazes upon a white wolf, revealing its snow white fangs.

Ein pokes Serene on the side of her chest with his hammer. As the arc finds the medicine, she notices the hammer and what its pointing too.

"NOW!?" the arc angrily yells out, picking up her scythe.

Ein wearily pushes himself up with his weird aliment. He stores his "cane" hammer and pulls out his trusty Iron Sabre witch looks like a long blade with a porcelain white colored tip and darker gray blade body.

"I'll deal with this." Serene says, putting her left arm in front on her master. She takes a few steps forward, as Ein watches, with his back to a tree. She pulls out her scythe with her right hand and boldly steps forward.

The angry wolf, steps forward matching Serene's pace. The two are now twenty feet away from each other, each poised to make the first strike. In another second the match was over.

The two dash and strike each other. The wolf fight to the "death," fueled by the pangs of hunger. Blood slowly drips from Serene's right lower arm, as she feels the fangs of the attack. The beast had flew at Serene and bit her arm, leaving large puncture wounds. The arc quickly flings the beast and slashes it in two, turning it into dust. Serene's left arm is covered one of the wounds, as her eyes focus on the spoils of the fight. As the beast disappears, its leaves a bloody fang.

Scythe in hand, she walks back to Ein and drops her weapons. Biting her lip to hold the pain away, she fall onto her knees next to Ein's bag. Her left hand has a pool of red blood flowing from within via a long cut, one feet long and about an eighth of an inch wide. It isn't fatal but it could easily be infected.

Ein quickly digs through his bag for the medical kit, ignoring Serene's hands. The angel, rather than asking for permission, grabs Serene's arm, and uses a cotton swap to absorb the plasma liquid. A trickle of tears, appears on Serene's face as he cleans the wound with a swab and some cold water. After preparing the skin, Ein pulls a gauze band around her lower arm, and covers the wound, while applying some light pressure to ensure that the arc wouldn't lose any more blood.

The angel looks up and sees her face, with tears from the pain.

"There, there." Ein said standing up and putting his hand on Serene. The angel, while he is still sick, is able to operate without any issues. He hands the arc her handkerchief and decides to explore the surroundings, for any hostile creatures.

_This is pathetic. _Serenesays to herself. _I should be the one protecting him, not the other way around._

Ein leaves his large bag with Serene, and carries his smaller poach with some medicine and some tools to repair weapons. However, that wouldn't be the case as Serene surreptitiously followed him.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, the witch, the healer and the archer rush down hill. Lina gets hungrier, while the others senses something dangerous. Cierra and Fia aren't able to put their finger on it, but they feel that Ein is in danger.

The trio passes many rocks and a large quantity of trees, down the trail to the bottom on the hill. Their speedy gait is soon stopped by hostile forces. The three arrive at a clearing of grass, swaying in unison from the wind. They see a large wolf, similar to the one Serene fought. Like its kin, it growls, showing its anger. It reveals it's deadly fangs and approach the girls, who reveal themselves from the clearing.

Cierra steps forward and starts to cast a spell. Fia moves in front of Cierra and defends Cierra while Lina readies an arrow. The beast steps forward and growls, revealing its dry fangs that thirst for blood. Sensing a powerful spell, the creature runs at full speed with one purpose, to satisfy its hunger. With each second, the creature of bloodshed is one step closer to enjoying her lunch.

Fia raises her rapier with her right hand, in an upward left diagonal, carefully watching the white wolf. Her eyes focus on the beast alone and ignores the sounds of Cierra's voice and Lina's arrow. The orange sprite release a volley arrows, and miss the creature by an inch. With its agile body, it runs, unimpeded by the volley of arrows.

"Let this power bind oneself into reality and destroy thy enemy." Cierra yells out finishing her chant. She raises her staff and points it directly at the creature. Fia rolls to the side as fire, in the form of waves, spew from the red crystal. The emotionless wolf continues, with its fur slowly burning. It hadn't eaten in days and the three girls would be more than enough to fuel itself for weeks.

Fia raises her rapier and lunges toward the creature. Both of them speed up and in an instant they strike. Fia lands on her knees while the wolf continues toward Cierra and Lina, with a large cut on its face, close to one eye. Its tongue moves as it comes closer to the orange sprite. The red mage focuses again and releases a flame burst inches away from Lina's face. The dog-like creature flies back from the spell as Fia runs and strikes it in the air. As she lands, the beast disappears into nothingness and whats left, are its fangs. Fia lands with a large thin line of blood on the top of her right shoulder to her hand.

"Fia, FIA!" Lina yells out, running towards the green sprite. The medic of the group, Fia, open her small poach on her waist, with her left hand and carefully removes a gauze strip. Using her teeth and her clean hand, she covers the wound with ease. Although she lacks herbal medicine, this treatment would be sufficient until she regroups with Ein.

The mage sighs and looks at the injuries. The wound isn't life-threatening but it could be infected. She thought about what magic spell to use, but Fia turns down her offer, in fear of losing her dress. While the strips of fabric covering Fia's arm starts to turn redder, the trio continues down the hill.

As they pass the sea of trees, Fia stops the group.

"What's wrong?" Cierra asks readying for another attack.

"I see... a chest." Fia says, walking into the bushes. She walks twenty feet and notices the prize. The four feet wide by two feet tall by three feet long blue chest with white sides and silver handle, stands there behind the bushes. The sprite leans down and opens the chest.

"There's a chest!?" an excited Lina says jumping up and down.

The green sprite pulls up a glowing sword shapestone. In its baby shapestone shape, it is a small short sword with the full length from half to tip being one feet. The material glows many colors as Fia stores it in her small poach. The weapon shape bulges out from the top of Fia's bag as the sprite returns to the duo.

"Let's go then." Cierra says, nodding to Fia.

The healer leads the groups down the hill. There are fewer creatures than they though, thanks to the destruction of the wolf. No kobold, slime or even bird dare strike them, when they are able to take down a large ferocious creature. Their trek went without a hitch, as they arrive at the bottom of the hill, close to where Ein landed.

"EIN!" Lina yells out, looking around for her master.

"Over here!" Serene yells back, noting how close they are.

Surprise by the near-instant response, the trio runs and sees that Ein and Serene are not in a dire situation. Ein attempts to sleeps, with signs of his illness revealing themselves in his sweat. Serene stays at his side, watching over him, and cleaning her wounds. Fia finds the medical bag from Serene and treats both her cut and Serene's cuts. Fia tells Lina to collect some firewood, while Cierra stood watch for any other creature with sharp pointy, fangs.

Ein, who still has a slight fever, opens his eyes. On Serene's lap, he sees the canopy forest and Serene herself, who glances at him from time to time.

"What.... happened?" Ein asks, confused by the situation.

"Well.... you were exploring the local area and returned. You face was redder than usual and you passed out.... so I..... set you on my lap." Serene answers, attempting not to sound selfish.

"Oh yeah." Ein says remembering what he did.

In his mind, he left Serene and the forests. In the grassy fields, Ein walked around and explored the place, for water and any other notable sites. In this search he found a great camping spot atop a mesa and a large waterfall nearby. When he returned, Ein told Serene of what he saw and where it was. After that, he felt dizzy and passed out.

"How long... was I sleeping?" Ein asked, watching Fia treat her wounds.

"Two hours I believe." Serene said watching the surrounding area.

Before Ein could say anything else, everyone hears an eerie howl. The sound pierces the conversation, as Lina and Cierra look around for the source of the sound.

With that sound, Ein's true instincts awaken.

In his ill state, he manages to pull himself up and stabilizes himself before taking another step.

"EIN! What are you doing?" Fia asks, wondering if she should use her sleeping medicine.

"The enemy... is a strong one. It seeks revenge for the offspring we have killed. It will continue to follow us, waiting for the moment to strike. Therefore, the chance to strike it is NOW!!!" Ein yells out to the others.

Ein pulls out his weapon, called World Blade, out of his wooden weapon "box" in his bag. His blade is a two piece weapon consisting of two smaller swords. What separates the grip from the blade is a five inch long by nine inch silver cross-guard with the three inch slit in the center for Ein's third sword. Each side of the weapon has a blade. The left side of the slit has a long sword that is about four feet long. It has a generic shape with a lighter, near white fuller with an E near the shaft, a signature of Ein's personal weapons. The sword has an shiny amber red hue thanks to Ein's polishing skills. On the right side is a katana that is about three feet long. The curved blade points away from the long sword and has a similar coloring pattern to his long sword.

If the slanted piece is added into the middle, the three blades would be one giant blade, with the tip of the katana sliding into the middle and a small band linking the center piece and the long sword. However, Ein didn't get the chance to make that yet, so it is current two separate blades. Each weapon has a shorter four inch grip, sitting in the cross-guard on the main blade, so the weapons could be separated from the main cross-guard and give Ein the ability to dual-wield. Furthermore, the individual weapons are interchangeable and can fit in any slot. The grip of the main weapons is about inches with a gray crystal, instead of a pommel on the end. The sharp gem could be used to stable people.

Overall the weapon has considerable mass, somewhere around five to ten pounds. Ein feels the pangs of the fever as tries to stabilize himself. Fia runs towards him but he is able to stand and move towards the giant behemoth.

With each step, he is one step closer to fighting the "boss," mother wolf.

"Are you crazy, fighting in that condition?" Serene yells out, getting up from the ground.

"Serene's right. In your current condition, you should be resting. You won't be able to take down such a large creature." Cierra says taking a step forward.

"But..." Ein starts to stay, stopping the girls' motions. "But you guys have never had an experience dealing with something this large. Its true we have fought a wurm in Lacrima Castle and a dragon in Nelde Ruins but you fought with my help and my directions."

"Then you can command us, can't you? WE'RE YOUR GUARDIAN BEASTS! We're suppose to protect our Craft Knight master." Fia interrupts Ein.

"Don't worry, we have magic on our side, right Cierra?" Serene says, glancing at the witch, who removes her staff from her bag.

"Right." Cierra says, advancing towards the source of the sound.

Lina, meanwhile, is looking for her candy bar in Ein's bag.

"Found it." Lina says, as she turns towards Ein. She sees that everyone has moved and are in some intense "talk." She listens closely, making sure that she never opens her mouth, so the "adults" can talk.

"Fine." Ein said as he does one of his palms of his face. He sighs, knowing fully well this could end in a disaster. A catastrophe that could easily exceeds Cierra's clumsiness.

"Cierra, hide behind the trees in the side and ready a piercing-based fireball. Fia, prepare some healing magic and be on stand-by. Once the creature attacks someone, heal that persona and being your assault using holy blade. Serene can you lure the enemy's attention? Once you lure it, pick me up. Lina, aim for its eyes but do not shoot, unless you are sure that you will not hit someone. Are we clear?" Ein yells out, looking back at the girls.

"Crystal." the girls yelled out, running to their positions. Lina stores her candy in her pocket and pulls out her arrow and bow from her back. Fia puts her back to one tree, and chants a healing spell while Serene flies up to draw the enemies attention.

_I'll still be the main damage machine. It'll be impossible for the girls alone to do sufficient damage to shoo the creature away._ Ein says to himself as he prepares for the dash.

He waits for the perfect moment to strike. Serene flies forward, with her reaper blade in one hand. She spots the creature, the mother wolf and descends. The creature, which is looking for the group, spots Serene and runs towards the arc. It reveals its larger fangs and jumps up into the air to intercept the blue sprite. In the last second, the arc changes directions and swipes the maw of the creature.

As Serene flies away, the arc sees that she has done absolutely nothing to the creature. At best, she scratched the skin and marred the hairs. At that instant, she realizes why Ein decided to fight the beast on its own.

"FIRE Cierra!" Ein yells out as he runs forward, revealing himself to the beast. "Serene ready to catch me?"

The strategic angel, moves as swift as the wind with his full power. Gracefully, and fluidly, Ein moves his blade in an arc-like path, striking the jaw of the beast with the curved katana blade. Ein swings his blade from the bottom left to the upper right, knocking the beast up into the air. This gives him enough time to retreat, behind a tree. Blood drips from the wound, as Serene carries Ein, above the bewildered beast.

"Now you see why I should be the only one that fights the beast? [3╬]" Ein whispers to Serene.

The arc responds with a nod, while Ein pulls out his metal spear, the Gae Bong, from his weapon box. He aims it at the beast, while Serene continues to ascend.

He watches as Lina releases her arrows and strikes the creature. The tips barely stay on the beast, as it brushes off the tips near its nose. The arrows fall, with some fur on their tips. Ein watches as its height reaches forty feet.

"Drop me... NOW!" Ein yells out as Serene follows his command.

The angel drops and aims for the heart of the beast. With his height and weight, this next attack would leave its mark, if it hits. The confused beast looks around for the source of the barrage and is struck by Ein's spear. The Gae Bong misses the heart but strikes some other organs, making the attack fatal.

Ein jumps off in front of the beast and pulls out the World Blade. The beast screams out in pain and anger, as its eyes fixate on the angel. As that instant, Ein executes the blade's special attack.

He detaches the two blades and throws the handle at the beast's eye. It strikes and blinds the creature as the stunning tip, activates. The beast could only stand and watch.

"I call forth the first true power in the World Blade, awaken RISING THOUSAND POINT BARRAGE!" Ein yells out ,completing the chant.

Ein begins by striking the beast with a relentless assault. From Serene's perspective, it seems like Ein has six arms, all striking the beast and drawing some of its red liquid. Each strike, removes more of its fur armor around its nose and jaw. After hundreds of thrusts, Ein throws up both blades in the air and combines them back to back, with the katana connected to the long sword by their grips. The blades shine a light green color as Ein swings the katana end of the blade underneath the jaw of the beast, knocking it a clear ten feet up into the air. The large three hundred pound creature is pulled up by the green afterimage of the blade, which continues to cut its lower jaw.

Ein swings his blade around, with the green long blade in front of him and jumps up into the beast and slashes it. He appears, instantly, on the right side of the wolf and begins cutting from the lower paw of the creature, through its body to the tips of its tail. The angel flies away from the demon, landing on his feet, where he stood when he was chanting the spell. Ein swings his blade in front of him, and separates them into two weapons. The creature glows a bit as it realizes it fates. It howls underneath the moon, as its essence fades. Bits of its fur and the blood seem to disappear, as other drops quench the ground.

It howls once more as death comes. The cut separates the beast in two, as the left half slides away from the right. Descending by gravity, it falls and bits of itself flies away into the night sky. The cries of pain, pierce the night sky as the girls watch the beast disappear in front of their eyes. Their attacks were unable to do any damage, yet Ein's was. The sounds fade, as its existence disappears. What was once the menacing mother wolf, is now a skull of the creature, an amulet, that it had eaten, the crystal handle, lots of gold from within its stomach and the Gae Bong with pierces the ground. The ground is somewhat saturated with the red liquid, as the items sinks an infinitesimal distance into the dirt.

Ein's watches it all happen, with his back to the scene but his head swiveled to one side. His breathing becomes louder as he tries to stabilize himself. Swaying back and forth like a drunk, he walks to the handle, with the broken crystal, and reattaches it and forms the complete World Blade. The angel stabs the weapon into the ground as he pulls out his dirty blood cloth. He pulls the Gae Bong from the ground and wipes the blood off of the weapon from the tip of the weapon to three feet up the shaft. He stores it in his personal weapon bag, on his back, and repeats the process with World Blade.

Ein then collects the gold and throws both the two feet skull and acid-covered amulet to Serene. With his conscious fading, Ein attempts to walk back to Fia. The girls watch the angel as he somehow makes it.

"Go..... Go to the camp..... site that I had told Serene." Ein quietly says to Fia who nods and supports Ein with her hands.

With one of her hands on his shoulders, stabilizing him, Fia tells the angel to "Get a hold of yourself." She places another on his forehead and feels the burning heat. "Ein!" Fia yells out as Ein brushes off Fia's arms. He turns towards the correct direction that he wants the group to travel. The windless individual feels himself..... closing his eyes.

"Let.... let's go!" Ein mutters as he finally falls forwards to the ground. Just like that, the angel finally succumbs to exhaustion and his illness.

"Ein, EIN! Can you here me? Are you okay!?" are the last words hears as his eyes finally close his eyes. His eyes could hear other people's footsteps and some flapping.

_This..... this must be.... some dream._ Ein says to himself using the last of his strength. His body lays there, as the other's rush to his aid. There is no visible wounds on his body, but the girls know that there is an war going on with his body. He is, however, right about one thing. He is the only one that was able to scratch and destroy the creature for their attacks did nothing but "massage" the creature.

So the girls are left with an blacked out Ein who defeated the mother wolf. He has won the battle but will the angel survive the war?

- - - - -

A/N:Since the author notes at the end can get extremely long, I'm adding a [General Data] section to address why characters are doing certain things that don't seem to fit either [Data] section. So the A/N section will serve the purpose of Author's Notes, rather than a data summary. I am assuming however, that people at least read the general data for my explanations on why certain things happen and the A/N section which you are reading now.

As I have stated before, please read the Data if you, yes you the reader, haven't played both games. Even if you've played both games, you should still read the General Data, since this is a crossfic and stranger things can happen when games combine. (Note: This is a given, but you don't have to read the Data in the same session. Just remember to read them before reading the next chapter or at some point. For those that want to debate on why certain things happen, please read the General Data and game specific Data BEFORE sending hate e-mail or questions which ARE answered in Data. -_-' The Data sections were created for a reason and that is to explain, elaborate and expand (the 3e's) on whats written. Remember however that the only way to fully experience the game IS to play it. Summaries do help but they can only go so far.

Strangely enough I enjoying writing the nights part more than ever other part of the story so far. I've already have the general idea planned out but I need more time to type . The word count will generally max out at around eight thousand words, including [Data]. If data is omitted then there will be around five thousand to seven thousand words, at the time of writing. Eventually the Data section will shrink until there is nothing left to explain. Once that happens except the story to take most of the word count.

[General Data]

One can call the master/guardian system a "slavery" system, see Summon Night Swordcraft Story 2, but not every Guardian Beast is forced into their position. (Remember, however, that Guardian Beasts, are considered companions and not equals to craft knights, which is why there is slavery and unequal treatment between some owners. Guardian Beasts are similar to like pets that can act and move on their own but often than not are seen with their owners. ) Some did it out of humility, others out of respect and others possibly out of love. Others did it because of their last partner, who was the father of the current son/daughter, see Summon Night Swordcraft Story 1. Whatever the case, it is the powerful bond that is strengthened through forging weapons and fights between other people. Ultimately it is this relationship that helps the Craft Knight succeed in all aspects of his/her life, making the bonds and important part the weapon smith lifestyle.

Riviera/Summon Night [Data]

Riviera [Data]

Getting Items:

Enemies Drops: Whenever enemies are killed, they disappear and drop their goods. Unlike Summon Night, all items picked up ARE consumables: weapons that will eventually dull, items that can heal or things that can affect the stats of a player or enemy. The exception to this are items that need to be prepared for they are used like cooking dragon meat in order to eat it or giving Chappi dull weapons to repair. Non-normal enemies can drop story items which cannot be used at all, basically it is for show or it unlocks something, or are used at a certain point.

Chests: From time to time, players can find chests. Unlike other RPG games, the game randomly generates a weapon for the player or they may find nothing at all. All weapons that players find are generally of better quality than weapons dropped from enemies.

[Definition]

Grim Angel- Grim Angels can be spelled with the first characters in uppercase or lowercase. However, since grim angel, can describe a sad, feathered people in heaven, I will always refer to them as Grim Angels.

Summon Night [Data]

Getting Items:

Enemy Drops- Unlike Riviera, the drops in Summon Night include materials and usable items. Whenever an enemy dies, they can drop: money (gold), material, or story items. The material can be used to create weapons, to upgrade weapons, to create healing items, or sold for a minimal profit. Creatures will never ever drop Shapestones so there is a finite supply in chests. The only way to get to get more is by fishing.

Chests- Chests always have a fixed content in SNSC. Unlike Riviera, there are no traps and all chests will have an item. This is the only other way to get free Shapestones, besides being given one from the start.

Destroying items- Unlike Riviera, the players can freely move around any area. In many dungeon areas, there are wooden crates which can be crushed for material. The grasses can be cut with swords, spears can be used to get fruit off of trees and axes are used to break stumps. Crates can be destroyed by any weapon but all other tasks must be done with the correct weapon. (Note: Everything is reset once the main character goes back into town.)

Helping- Another area where players can get items is by helping other people with quests. Each day, the player can do two quests and get rewards for them. The quests are the same exact ones but they generally take place in a different part of town and get harder over time.

Buying: This is a given but people can buy materials, items and equipment in stores. The only exception is the free samples they can give from time to time, but those are far and few in-between.

Falling- one of the more stranger gags the game uses is falling . From time to time, due to some external circumstances, the main character, falls and miraculously survive without any issues whatsoever. Most of the time, it is assumed that character falls 10 feet, but they have fallen as much as 50 feet, down a poll unscathed. (Note: The main character does fall will ALL his/her items so: they must have strong bodies, cushions in their bags or the distance fallen is actually really short.) The same is also true with their guardian beasts but some of them float and most of them don't carry items so it doesn't seem that great in comparison to their masters.

White Wolf- This is the first mini boss in SNSC2 that the character sees. This boss isn't completely hard nor is he a cake walk. Much like SNSC2, the White Wolf, in the story, is guarding the pathway down the hill. Unlike SNSC2's wolf, the story wolves live in a pack, so the group has a to fight a few wolves rather than one.

Teamwork fighting- Unlike Riviera, the Guardian Beast and Craft Knight can work together in fights, rather than wait for their turn to come. Often the main character starts his attacks and while the enemy is in the air, summons his/her guardian beast to continue the onslaught. (Note: The switching doesn't work with all guardian beast attacks, since some of them have a long incantation. The flying and dropping attack does not exist in either game.)

Rising, Diving, Slashing/Thrust- RDS and T are common sword techniques used in the Summon Night Swordcraft Story Series. Hitting the attack button three time causes the main character to swing his/her sword up, swing it back down and slash the blade across the enemy. Hitting up and attack, causes the Craft Knight to thrust forward. These techniques ONLY apply with swords. Each other weapon: axe, spear, gloves, drill and bow have different ways to do damage.


	5. Ch 1 Part 3 To a New Night

Rivieran Nights

[Chapter 1.2 To a New Night]

A/N: I never ever excepted to write about twenty one thousand words for one chapter [Chapter 1.0-1.2] in a short period of time, 2 months? Anyway, this is the third part that was originally suppose to be on Chapter 1.1 but was partitioned when I found out the chapter has about fifteen thousand words.

This SHOULD be the end of Chapter 1. I say should because..... well it just might not be due to the length of the chapter. If this does somehow exceed ten thousand words, then we just might have Chapter 1.3. This is the end of Chapter 1.

Humor. An important thing I left out is that SNSC has funny events at every other story event.

**Forewarning: **Apparently, Fan Fiction is having syntax -related issues in reading my latest updates. If there are "floating" sentences or short paragraphs with exactly one sentence, chances are Fanfic isn't reading my Open Office Documents properly. Similar issues, such as excessive spacing may also happen.

- - - - -

Ein is laying on the ground, exhausted from his fight. Ein and his group defeated the mother wolf, who hunted the group because they were killing her offspring. While the girls distracted the mother, Ein used his World Blade and vanquished the creature. Now he is resting from the attack and from his illness.

"This isn't good." Fia yells out, taking Ein's temperature.

"We should get Ein to that camp site." Serene yells out, flying towards Ein.

"Wh-Why?" Fia yells out, reaching for her medical bag.

"Because.. there's a spring that could cool his overheating body." Serene says, storing the skull and cleaning the amulet with a cloth in the bag.

"Let's go then." Cierra says holding Ein's legs. "Just remember.... he's really heavy with his weapons." as Fia, holding his head, "Let's go Cierra!" the medic says, slowly disappearing behind the trees.

"Squirt, carry his bag." Serene commands Lina, who unhappily replied "Why should I?"

"I can't show everyone where the site is, if I'm behind everyone else." Serene says as she flies in front of Fia and starts to glide towards the site. A dissatisfied Lina carried Ein's "obese" bag, and followed Serene's order.

Rose follows silently behind him, still in awe of Ein's attack.

They arrive at the campsite without any issues. The grass sways back and forth like people at a concert. There is a large waterfall creating a constant sound and on the ground are some rocks and other anomalies like pieces of metal and some burnt wood from a fire. There are also some pink flowers watching the group.

The nearby slimes and other vermin scurries away from Ein who become the new alpha male of the local area. They fear the new leader and left him and his harem with a song of peace and tranquility.

The two set Ein down, on some grass as Fia pulls out her handkerchief and quickly walked to the spring. Cierra watches as Lina made it to the clearing and falls, with the full weight of the backpack on her. The mage runs to the orange sprite and helps her remove the fifty plus pound bag. She lays it down, near Ein, and starts to set up camp.

Serene, after mocking Lina, helps Cierra. By the time, Lina got up, the main tent is ready to be used. She walks towards Fia, who is nursing Ein while Cierra and Serene attempt to make some dinner.

"Hold that in your hand and I'll...." Cierra starts to say.

"I will not be another victim of your fire mishaps especially when we didn't bring any spare clothing." Serene says, putting the meat to her side.

"Oh come on, you should shows that beautiful body to Ein sometime [1 ] Why not make it now?" Cierra says, pointing her staff at Serene.

"G-G-Get that thing away from me." Serene says, pushing and aiming the staff towards Lina, who is watching a bug.

A small fireball flies from Cierra's staff striking Lina. Feeling the burning sensation, Lina screams as she runs and jumps into the waterfall, without any regard to her clothing. Fia gives Cierra the evil eye as Lina jumps out of the shallow pool.

Fia hands Lina the towel and walks up to Cierra.

"What did I tell you about using fire?" Fia scolds Cierra. Serene watches with glee as Ein's coughing ends the brief scolding.

The angel repeatedly coughs and turns with his back away from the girls. He opens his mouth and vomits bloods. The red ooze, freely flows out his mouth, into a puddle. In this mess are some dragon bones. Ein continues to cough as Fia and Cierra rush over to assess the situation. Cierra uses some disposable towels to pick up the mess and burns them, to prevent the other creatures from being attracted to the blood. Cierra watches Fia who takes another temperature reading.

_Is he....choking?_ Fia thinks to herself.

"He's.... getting colder?" Fia says looking up as Cierra.

The older mature person, shoos Fia away as she removes her glove and takes a temperature test to confirm Fia's. Serene watches from a distance, knowing fully well that she would be of no help with medicine and has caused some trouble in the past because of it. So she casually walks up and watches while Lina is still watching a bug.

"Yes.... he strangely enough is getting colder. Maybe his body is trying to stabilize itself after releasing the contents?" Cierra says to Fia.

While they are talking, Ein shivers and pulls the blanket underneath him to cover himself. The angel slowly awakens, as he feels the heat from some hand gravitating to his body. It isn't Fia nor Serene and its... different from what he normally feels.

"Cierra?" Ein says opening his eyes to see Cierra, kneeling down to take his temperature.

"Oh.. well he's awake, we can ask him?" Cierra says to Fia. "Are you umm well?" Cierra asks turning her head towards Ein.

"I'm cold.... and I feel a lot better." Ein says, looking around.

"Do you know why your cold?'" Fia asks, focusing on Ein as well.

"Well... its probably a bounce back effect from the illness. Generally speaking it means I'm ok and the body just needs to rest." Ein says, crawling to his tent like a cat.

_Meow __[5ö] _ Rose says to Ein, watching inside the tent. The cat moves to one side of the tent, letting Ein have the rest.

Inside the tent, he curls up into his blanket and sneezes.

"Do you have something warm I can..... drink or hold?" Ein asks.

"Looks like you'll have to do it then." Fia whispers to Cierra's ear.

"Do what?" Cierra responds, cofused about Fia is saying.

"You'll have to keep him warm by sharing your body heat. [1 ]" Fia says attempting to persuade Cierra.

"W-What! why do I have to be the one doing this?" Cierra yells out loud, drawing everyone else's attention.

"Because your the fire witch. Fire can be a warm feeling that relaxes the body." Fia quietly says with her evil eyes.

Cierra realizes that Fia is giving her, the just desserts by sleeping with Ein. While she may have slept with Ein because of her fear of ghosts, she did so with her clothes on. Her face turns bright red as she attempts to stop Fia's plan but with no success/

While Lina watches from a distance, Serene giggles in the background, understanding everything that is unfolding.

"What about dinner?" Cierra asks, using every trick she knows to stop the plan.

"Do you really hate him that much?" Fia whispers back.

"It's not that I don't hate him....but what about you? Don't you like him?" Cierra responds.

"Yes but he likes you more." Fia says while she is biteing her tongue.

And so the lovely matter ends as Fia and an annoyed Cierra sets up dinner. They have some bread with cheese and pinequats and for dessert, some homemade brownies. Like last time, Ein scarves down his meals and instantly returns to bed shivering.

The others set-up their smaller tents and go to bed. Unlike this morning, Ein never has any sleeping issues once the group is on the trip; so everything is back to normal, except for Cierra. Everyone else is in their own tent while Fia supports Cierra by saying "Your just giving him something in advance." She giggles as she returns to her own tent and turns out the lantern. While Ein's tent is big enough to fit everyone, the angel generally leaves a mess of tools around. The smith often stays up in the middle of the night, fixing all their weapon or creating new plans.

Cierra sighs as she enters her master's tent. Since Ein never got the chance to make a mess, the place is mostly empty, clean and spotless. There is a large blanket with some pillows beneath Ein and Rose, who is sleeping next to her master's head. There is also a larger fluffier blanket which lays above Ein's body and above his "bed." Next to Ein's feet is his large yellow backpack. Aside from the missing wooden frame and matress, the scenary looks exactly like Ein's bed at home, with his insignia on his pillow covers.

_This is not right._ Cierra mutters to herself as she enters. She touches Ein's head and feels the cold flow from his body. Even with the blankets, it seems that he is unable to contain a sufficant amount of heat. Cierra sighs one last time as she starts to disrobe. She lays her intimate clothing and sleepwear to the side, as she slides into his bed. Cierra lays there wondering how and why she got into this situation. She truly did feel sorry for Ein and wants to cure him but it ended up getting very... close.

_I mean, its ok if we're sleep with our clothes on, but if we do it like this.... it feels like we.... are husband and wife._ Cierra says to herself. A white wedding dress appears in her mind as the witch imagines herself with a boquet, smiling in front of Ein who is in a suit. Her face becomes redder, heating up the surrounding area. The sleepy angel gravitates towards the heat source, coming in contact with the source by rolling. His sneezes fade when he approaches Cierra.

_Well at least its just a night.... and he is healing._ Cierra says to herself, realizing that the situiaton isn't really as bad as she though it would be. Ein lays their with his back resting next to Cierra's back. The sprite turns and lies face up while Ein says close to her hand. In one minute, she realizes why she is the one sleeping with Ein.

_If it weren't for the fact that I was a fire mage, I would probably be very cold right now. _Cierra says to herself as she uses some of her mana to heat herself. _I guess.... this is how the night will go. _ She watches the top of the tent and a few bright stars that shines through the green and silver tent. The mage starts to close her droopy eyes as she starts to puts her hand to her chest and converts more of her percious mana to heat.

The starry night twinkles above the group as everyone falls into a restful state. The calm winds blow some stray leaves, while birds and other night time creatures fly around the camp site, in fear of Ein. With the gushing sound of water flowing from a waterfall, Cierra finally closes her eyes.

Suddenly, Ein rolls around and gets on top of Cierra. The witch instantly opens her eyes and sees that Ein is ontop of her. The angel yells out, "I will rock your world.".....

- - - -

Ein is walking on a mountainous area when a rock strikes him. Ein flies up into the air and successfully lands on the ground. He gets back up and notices a plethora of rock creatures all observing his every move. The angel angrily yells out "I will rock your world," while he pulls his drill out of the weapon bag on his bag . Dozens of rock creatures jump into the air as they descend on the rock hero. Using his newly designed fang drill, Ein punches through the creatures with ease. Like rain, the enemies fall from the sky at an alarm rate. Ein dodges some of the golems while he destroys the annoying enemies. During this clash, Ein swings his sword down, creating a dust storm. Quickly the lies down behinds some rocks and pulls out his bow.

He rests his left shoulder as a fleet of birds appeared, holding bags beneath them. With his right hand, Ein starts shooting arrow after arrow, killing the pesky avians that planned to realise ann unknown substance on him. After smiling from the take, the ground crumbles below him. Ein falls

off the platform, and pushes both his hands to the ground to support himself in this land slide. The angel glances around for any more enemies. HE suddenly notices the warmth from the stone as more rocks strike him. One strikes his head, forcing him down to the surface. Ein accidentally kisses the stone tablet and feels the heat.

Ein quickly opens his eyes as he realizes that the stone is warm. As he breaks free from the kiss, he sees a flustered Cierra, with a completely, tomato, red face. The angel sees that she is panting as he looks down. Both shoulders push on the ground as he rolls off her the surprised fire mage.

The angel quickly rolls to one side, as he wonders how and why Cierra is in his bed without her sleeping attire. He is befuddled as Cierra learns first hand, why Ein SHOULD sometimes sleep alone. With an overactive imagination, Ein moves, rolls and possibly say things in his sleep that could be misinterpreted. Thinking that he should apologize and explain the situation, Ein starts to turn himself to face the red mage.

Before the angle could do anythings, he feels Cierra's warm hands as she grabs Ein and pulls him towards her. The warmth slowly fills Ein's body as he attempts to peel himself away. With his failed attempt, Cierra strengthens her hands with more magic, hoping that this would "cure" Ein. Caught with her hands, he feels the flow of heat from her curves travel to his back into his body. It is an awkward situation for Ein, stuck in bed with a close friend in a strange situation that he never imagined.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Ein asks the bold witch.

"What.... do you mean?" the witch whispers back into his ear.

Her warm dry breath tickles Ein's ears as he sneezes. "I'm fine." Ein replies back.

"No your not." Cierra responses tightening her grip.

"The reason why I'm sneezing now is because I'm allergic to those pink flowers, Ein says pointing to the shadows of the plants.

"Then why did you vomit?" Cierra asks back, wary of Ein's responses.

"That was because of that attack. When I executed that attack, I exhausted all of my energy so..... I passed out. My stomach wasn't finished digesting everything so what you saw was the reminiscences of my lunch." Ein explains to Cierra.

"Even so you're still freezing so I'm staying. Plus I'm not going out their naked." Cierra whispers back to Ein.

The angel realizes that no matter what he would say, Cierra is determined to stay and watch over his health, thanks to Fia's order.

_Note to self: The girls are overprotective of my health Choking on some dragon bone, being allergic of the flowers and having a decrease in body temperature, due to the bones, seems to get a lot of attention. Not that I dislike it though. _Ein stays to himself as he closes his eyes. Ein takes a deep breath before he attempts to resume his slumber.

The night continues as time pushes the sun further and further from the horizon. Ein however would soon wake up again.

When the moon climbs to its zenith, Ein's eyes opens.

_Wa-what. Is there something wrong. _Ein says to himself as he looks around. The angel is still in his green and silver tent with his E logo on the sides. Cierra has rolled away from Ein and is now resting near her clothing, with her back turned towards him. The angel looks up, sees the sky and realizes why he always wakes up at this time.

_Geez... I think I'm use to waking up at this time. [4ô] I don't know if my body just wants some alone time or some fresh air but I always wake up around this time. _The angel says to himself as he quietly crawls out of his tent. Before he even does that he quietly goes over to Cierra and feels her smooth back. _Its very hot._

Once outside, the smith stands up and stretches as he feels the cold wind brush up against his warm body.

_Cierra must be good at warming people._ Ein says to himself as the angel takes his first step. Avoiding the leaves and other noisy foliage, Ein walks up to the nearby waterfall. The sound excites the smith's ear and the mist tickles his body. The angel looks up and enjoys the majestic power and beautiful scenery, knowing that he would not be able to visit anytime soon.. The flowing sounds soothe the angel's body and reminds him that there is a larger, unexplored world outside of Elendia.

A strong vibration flows beneath the angel's feet as he hears some unidentifiable sounds. The source seems to be from behind.

_Someone .... or something must be coming._ The angel says to himself.

- - Night - -

[It must be.... Fia?]

_It must be Fia._ Ein says to himself while he watching the everlasting falls.

"Ein?" a calm voice says out loud.

"Yes I'm here Fia." Ein shouts back, listening to the footsteps.

"Can I sit here?" the polite sprite asks, when she is only a few feet away.

"Of course." Ein says, looking at Fia.

The angel watches as the green sprite carefully sits down without leaving any wrinkles. As if on cue, she starts asking questions.

"Why are you up this late?" a concerned Fia asks.

"Well....I like to take breaks from time to time, so I sometimes wake up this late." Ein explains while Ein is captivated at the falls.

The healer raises her hand and places one hand on Ein's face and the other on hers.

"Your still cold." Fia says, returning her hands back to her sides.

"I guess so." Ein says turning to Fia. What he didn't realize is that their faces are only a few inches away. "Umm..." Ein says turning his face away. "W-Why are you this close?"

"Is that a problem?" Fia asks in a sincere voice.

"Its not that..... its just really strange when I see you right next to me. Its like your invading my personal bubble."

"But... "Fia starts to says as she starts to hug Ein. "Its the only way I can keep you warm. " the green sprite says, moving and closing her hand around the smith's.

"Erm.... what about the others?" Ein says out loud in a concerned tone.

"It seems they don't want to take responsibility. Cierra somehow returned to her tent and you were all alone, weren't you?" the guardian beast says to her master.

_I thought she was still in my tent.. _Ein says to himself.

"I guess so..." The angel lyingly says.

"Do you want to sleep in my tent then?" Fia says, while she is still holding onto Ein's hand.

_Why do I always have to be stuck in these type of situations. _The angel yells to himself.

"If.... you accept me." the angel says, knowing that it is FUTILE to rescind Fia's aid.

The sprite lets go and stands up. She gives Ein a hand and helps him up. The two silently walk, hand in hand to the smaller green tent. The angel decides to enter first and crawls into the tent. The tidy, somewhat empty tent didn't phase the Craft Knight, since the smith knows that, out of the four Fia would be the most organized. The wingless angel rests his hand on one of the two green pillows while the green sprite crawls into the tent. She lays down next to the angel without a second thought as she pulls her blanket to cover both of them.

_Did she plan this out beforehand. _ Ein thinks to himself, wondering if this is a trap.

"Good night." the guardian beast whispers to Ein.

"Good night." the craft knights says back to Fia.

_I think she's overprotective of me..... It is as if she's treating me like a child_. are the last thoughts Ein had before he closes his eyes. As he escapes reality and heads to dream land, Fia slides a bit closer.

[It must be Lina!]

_It must be Lina, the only other person who wakes up this late._ Ein says to himself.

"Ein? What are you doing this late?" the hungry sprite says, holding a candy bar.

"What!? Are you eating?" the angel says watching the orange sprite voraciously eat the sweetened pinekquat leather bar.

"Pinequat fruit bar." the sprite says, running up the angel.

"Are you always up this late?" a concerned Craft Knight asks.

"Lina sometimes wakes up because she is hungry." the sprite says, finishing her bar.

"I see." the angel says looking back into the waterfall.

"Why are you here?" the curious young sprite asks looking in the same direction Ein is facing. The sprite glances around at the lake and waterfall scenery.

"I .... always seem to wake up this late to enjoy the fresh air. Once you make lots of weapons, the air gets dirty so I sometimes get some fresh air this air." the angel says taking in a full breath of air.

The sprite, without asking, hugs the warm angel. The wingless individual doesn't fight back and feels the heat from the young child. There they stand until Ein he's some snoring.

_I guess this must happen a lot._ The master says, breaking Lina's grasp and carrying her. Once in Lina's tent, the smith gently sets down his guardian beast onto her flower pillow. Tears appear on her eyes as he starts to leave.

_Fine. I'll stay here a few minutes and comfort her._ The angel says, resting his head on another pillow. _Just.... a few minutes...._ The angel mutters to himself as he closes his eyes.

[It must be.... Serene]

"It must be Serene." Ein says to himself. _Who else would be comfortable me in the night __sky._

"You caught me." Serene says revealing herself from a nearby bush, rather than her tent.

"Wh-What are you doing there? [3╬]" Ein says in a annoyed, surprised manner.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Serene says, crawling out of the bush. She stands up on her two feets and watchs the angel.

"Well... I was enjoying the night sky." Ein says looking back at the waterfall.

"So I see, but why are you up at this time? Can't you enjoy the view in the morning?" Serene asks.

"Its.... hard to explain. Its just a thing I do everyday like showering and eating." Ein explains to the questioning arc.

"When did you start?"

"Well I was making some weapons I still didn't want to go to sleep. So I went outside with my weapons and started swinging them. There were some demons so I had some fun..." Ein starts to say.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I'd love to take out my anger on demons and have fun doing it! [1 ]" Serene interrupts the angel.

"Erm.... you never asked. That and your.... a heavy sleeper. [4ô]" Ein says, looking at Serene with a annoyed face.

"Oh.... ha ha. About that..." Serene says in a light, humorous tone.

Ein sighs as he turns back to the falls, giving the arc a chance to think.

The dark blue arc came up with an idea.

"Why don't you try to wake me when I'm asleep then? [1 ]" The arc suggests the angel.

"Because you would get grumpy, yell at me and create a strange misunderstand[4ô]." the cautious hero said, looking back at Serene's lonely eyes.

"I promise I'm not going to do that." Serene said, holding her right parallel to her body to form an oath.

"Fine." the angel says, knowing that it would be easier just to accept the matter and ignore her.

While the tired angel looks at the waterfalls, the delighted arc returns to her tent and tells Ein "Wake me up in twenty minutes." With each passing second, he grows more tired and drowsy. After an unknown amount of time, he walks to the blue tent and pushes the cover aside.

"Serene." the weary angel, said gently pushing Serene's head back and forth.

The angel did not see the arc but instead saw a blue body pillow in her place. In his mind, Serene's tent is his tent with lots of equipment on either side. The angel crawls in the tent, as his body continues to play mind tricks. Once inside, he pulls a large fluffy pillow underneath the body pillow'shead and puts it under his. His eyes slowly closes as he sleeps with a body pillow called Serene in the same bed.

"Ouch" the arc says as her head drops to the ground. The blue sprite opens her eyes and looks around. She felt something warm, rubbing up against her back. Serene turns around and see Ein sleeping like an angel. Ein's third guardian beast, nudges his back but alas nothing would wake him up. From pokes and prods to pinches, the angel would not wake up from his slumber.

Serene, like Ein succumbs to [torpid] [tiredness] and closes her eyes. One second later, she opens them again, realizing that Ein, a boy, is in her bed. With a red face full of energy, her mind drifted into a lewder, perverted territory. Many things came into her mind, but she miraculously ignored them. The arc came to a simple conclusion and acted on it

She pulls the pillow half way from the angel and puts it under her hand. Inches away from her master's head , she turns her back against Ein, in hopes that the new position will calm her mind. She closes her eyes and goes to sleep, believing that nothing "bad" will happen.

[It must be Cierra....]

_It must be Cierra._ Ein says to himself, as he continues to observe the falls.

The scarlet witch quietly approaches the blissful person.

"Ein?" Cierra yells out, attempting to confirm the individual.

"Yes?" Ein says with his back still turned to Cierra.

"What are you doing here? [3╬] You should be sleeping...." Cierra says as she stops herself from saying "...with me."

"I'm enjoying the nights." Ein says, finally turning himself around. Cierra is in her normally dress minus her witch hat and red gloves. She looks shorter and different without her hat. Her long, silky, red hair flows in a breeze with a near full moon behind her. In short the fire mage looks like a completely different person.

Cierra, without asking, raises her hand and places it on Ein's forehead. Ein reluctantly moves away while the mage places another hand on her forehead to check his temperature.

"Your back to normal." Cierra says, removing her somewhat pale hands off the angel's face.

Ein sighs, as he crumbles at the though of explaining everything to Cierra. _It would make sense but.... the girls care for me too much and I don't think they would even believe me. _Ein says to himself. He is planning on either telling the girls why he was sick or telling them nothing. In the end, the angel irresolutely chooses not to explain.

"Ein?" Cierra says in her calm voice, noticing that the angel is starring into the moon.

"Oh sorry." Ein says as Cierra's voice frees him from the trance. "I was just thinking too much." The angel turns himself to Cierra curious face and then to the waterfall that relaxes him.

"....Do you mind if I join you?" Cierra asks, taking a few step towards Ein.

"Oh sorry... its just that the sound of the water soothe me and puts me in a peaceful trance. Anyway, yes you can join me." Ein says, turning his head towards the witch. He watches the mage walk without any sign of tiredness.

"So.... do you do this often?" Cierra asks, looking up at the angel on his sturdy rock.

"Do what?" the confused angel responds.

"Wake up this late?" the mage explains herself.

"Oh..... [4ô]. This is a strange habit I'm got into." Ein quietly says to the scarlet witch. "You see I.... I have been outside a few times before when I was making my weapons. At that time, I finished my weapons but couldn't got to sleep. So I decided to go outside for some fresh air... and now its a habit."

"I see." the curious spellcaster says. Her hand cautiously moved and grabs Ein's hand. The angel opens his hand and lets her hold it. The smith feels the warmth of his guardian beast flow into him.

"So.... why were you sleeping with me?" the angel asks, curious about what the girls had said.

"That...." Cierra says turning away from the angel. "That was.... Well... I was just worried about you and I... decided to make sure you... would be safe at night."

"I thought it was Fia telling you to do that." Ein says, unsure if what he had heard was a dream or a reality.

"Oh.... that was... a suggestion... and I decided to do it." Cierra says, fumbling with her words.

"Anyway.... I'll be going to sleep. You don't have to watch over me anymore so you can enjoy your own bed." Ein says, letting go of Cierra's hand. The angel takes only one step before Cierra grabs his arm.

"But.... do you still need my help?" a concerned Cierra says, looking up at her master.

"Erm....I" Ein starts to say.

_This is not good. _Ein says to himself. _If I reject her offer.... she would probably think I don't like her.... At the same time if I accept.... it will be another weird night with yet another person sleeping in my bed. Decisions, decisions, decisions__._ Ein though to himself. His indecisive mind fluttered between yes and no. In the end, the smith is unable to choose.

The angel sighs and answers irresolutely "I'm.... not sure." The equivocal angel decides to let her make the decision and silent walks away from Cierra back into his tent.

"It is your decision." Ein yells back to Cierra, who is watching the angel's every move.. "If you like your tent, then you can stay in it. If you think I'll be sick... join me then."

_I can't believe I said that._ Ein says to himself while he closes teh tent "door."

Ein slides back into his warm tent. He looks up at the top of the tent, before he turns off the light and goes to sleep, leaving Cierra with the choice.

_Although.... I think I know that's going to happen anyway. __[4ô] _The wingless, hero thought to himself as he closes his heavy eyes.

[It must be Rose....]

_It must be Rose. _Ein says to himself.

_EIN!_ the cat familiar said, appearing from his tent.

"Why were you silent, during the whole trip?" Ein quietly says to the cat.

_Well... I was surprised.... by your skill. You have improved quite a bit since we last met. __[5ö] __Not only that but you have a more successful life ahead of you _The cat starts to say to Ein. The angel could only see her green eyes as her body blends into the shadows.

"Successful life?" Ein responds back, confused by what his feline says. The dense angel watches as the cat's eyes get closer.

_Look at you. You have beautiful four guardians beasts with you. When we were separated, you have no one but me. It seems that you've changed for the better. You swordsman skills have improved dramatically and you've sharpened your instincts. You have become everything that you wanted to be and some. _The feline with a white bow on her tail says to Ein.

"Yeah.... I guess your right." Ein responds, agreeing with what his familiar says.

_So.... how did you meet them? _The curious cat says looking up at her master with her glowing green eyes.

"About that...." Ein says, turning away with a slight red face.

_Come on. I'm your familiar. Its not like I'm going to tell anyone. Well... I can't really say much and no one would beleive me. _Rose says jumping up and down to get Ein's attention.

"Fine." Ein says as he kneels down to Rose's level.

The cat jumps to one side of the angel as he whispers his story into her ear.

"I met Fia and Lina when we got separated. I was teleported into a large tree and fell off of it. After falling a few hundred feet, I landed with a scratch, thanks to a lucky amulet. Fia and Lina found me and healed me. I heard they were going on a journey so I joined them to repay that debt. We headed to Lacrima Castle, which is where I met Serene. When we came, another grim angel called Malice, wanted to kill all the arcs. I saved Serene and ever since then, she stayed with the group.

A few weeks after that trip, the four of us headed towards Nelde Ruins. A day in, we met Cierra who wanted to join us in the exploration of the ruins. At the top, we took down the accursed and..." Ein explains to Rose.

_That's how you met me. _Rose says back to Ein.

"Yep. Cierra saw something and she found you and that's that." Ein says, finishing his explanation.

_I see. Well that explains a lot. _Rose says.

"Anyway I'm tired now, from explaining everything, so I'm going back to sleep." the angel says, standing back up and taking a few steps to his tent.

_With a lewd clumsy scarlet witch called Cierra. __[5ö] _Ein's familiar says following her master.

"Look, its because I'm sick. That why she's doing it. Even thought it feels weird... its not an awful experience" the angel responds back to Rose.

_Of course its not. Your getting experience sleeping with other people. Odds are you'll probably be doing that a lot more often. [1 ]_ Rose warmly says to the angel

"What!? Why?" the angel says out loud, turning to his cat.

_You really think this is going to be the end of it? If Cierra can sleep with you...... then the other girls can get jealous and decided to 'join' unannounced. And if that keeps up.... well you'll be hearing more than just wedding bells _Rose explains to Ein.

"Erm... your right." Ein quietly says to Rose, as his mind drifts away into the messy future.

_Why... didn't I think about that.... This is going to get messy and ugly.... Well, assuming that Rose's statement is true and that the girls DO get jealous, this... will not end WELL. If that is true... its going to be some weird nights. Probably some I'll never forget... _Ein says to himself as he enters the tent.

The angel went to sleep with that heavy thought in his mind.

[It must be... ghosts?]

_It must be some spiritual force attempting to contact some living lifeforms._ The angel says to himself as turns around.

There, about a feet from his face, is a blue fire that is floating a few feet above his head and is saying "Ein."

The angel ignores the sound and continues to enjoy the view. As the sounds grow louder, he ignores then and watches the beauty of nature.

Slowly, it repeat his name, echoing in a creepy ghost tone, behind his back. The sound becomes stronger as more fires appear behind his back. A red, yellowish-orange and green fire appear less than six inches from the angel.

Ein turns around and notice that they form a circular arc shape. The spirits don't move and continue to repeat the name. Suddenly, Ein notices a burning hand appear at his shoulder height. The green hand approaches the angel.

The wingless person, swings his hand and destroys the hand but watch as more hands approach him. The one strikes becomes an endless flailing session sthe angel swings his arms to stop the fire. The voices become louder as the deperate angel attempts to stop the fires from making contact. His name echoes louder and louder, as the hands more faster and faster. Ein slides away from them, quickly reaching to the edge of his stone chair. Suddenly one giant green hand appears out of nowhere. Unlike its baby brethren, it cannot be destroyed by a simple slice.

The angle punches and uses his hand techniques to stop the giant menace but nothing works. His last attempt fails as the hand touches and burns his head. And then....

Ein opens his eyes. In front of him, he sees the same serene waterfalls. His voice did not echo endlessly as he turns around, still sitting on the rock.

"Ein!" a voice says as he sees four people behind him. He looks up and sees his familiars all staring with angry expressions on their faces. Like his dream, Ein slides a bit back for some "comfort" distance.

"Hello?" the angel says, rubbing his eyes to check if this is a dream. The figures kept their expressions, as he comes to the conclusion that this is not a dream. This is a nightmare.

"What are you doing here? [3╬]" Fia says, looking down at the angel.

"What are you all doing here?" the surprised hero responds, with a look of disbelief.

"We were going to ask you the same thing!" Serene yells out, revealing herself from the darkness.

"Umm.... I was just enjoying the night sky." Ein admits, while he turns around to see if the waterfall is still there.

"Enjoying?" a confused but still angry Cierra says, revealing herself with a small fire. Ein notices Lina with a sleep expression behind the trio.

"Well it gets tiring when your making lots of weapons." the smith says looking back at the girls. "So I take a break and well... that's why I keep waking up at this late."

"Why can't you just be a normal person and take a break while your making your weapons?" Serene says, wondering why Ein likes to be different.

"Well... I don't want to leave a half-finished sword at the furnace. You know how hard it is to resume the process!?[3╬] Furthermore, a weapon created that way won't be as pure or as powerful. It doesn't make any sense to make weapons that way." an agitated angel lectures to the girls. "Let me get an example then."

The angel leaves his sitting spot and runs to his tent. In a few moments, he reveals himself with two different long swords.

"This is the completed one." Ein says, holding his long sword in his left hand forward.

The blade looks like any other weapon, with its usual gloss shine. The weapon looks like it came from a store or was made by a professional.

"And this... wasn't made in one session." The angel says revealing, the otehrweapon in his right hand.

"The overall shape isn't perfect. The sides of the sword are lumpy and uneven. The color is a darker shade of silver and the edges are duller. While the yellow handles are identical, the blades look like they came from different makers. "See?" Ein asks the girls.

"Why do you even have that sword?" Cierra says, wondering why someone would have a poorly made weapon during times of hostility.

"I figured you would all ask me by some point and these weapons make great arrows." Ein exclaims.

"Lina is here." the small, organe sprite, says as she rubs her eyes.

The angel sighs as pangs of exhaustion bite his body. He attempts to keep his same smiling facial expression as he walks into his tent. "Nite." the angel says, as his smile disappears.

He closes his eyes as he hears someone talk

_I hope what whatever their planning doesn't involve me. _The angel says to himself as he closes his eyes. _Knowing them.... it probably will._

- - - - -

"I... sorta feel bad for Ein." Fia says as she realizes how busy Ein is.

"Well.... he is one of the few that can make weapoooooons." Cierra says while yawning.

"I.... should give him a massage." Serene says as she walks towards the tent.

"To a sleeping person? I guess... I'll help?" Fia says follows suit

"Lina wants to help." Lina says.

"I don't want to be the only one left." Cierra says as Ein's tent becomes awfully hot and crowded.

"Meow" Rose says.

_Well I guess Ein will have lots of company, even in his sleep. __[5ö]_

[It must be... a monster!?]

_It can't be a monster. _Ein says to himself as he turns around.

A large howl screeches from a large wolf. It seems that Ein is right..  
"MONNNNNNNNNNNNNNSTER!" Ein yells out.

The angel quickly runs into his tent to look for his sword. The angel sits on something hot while he unzips his bag. The angel pulls his sword out of his weapon satchel and zips it back up.

"EIN!" someone yells out as the angel crawls out of his tent.

The smith ignores the calls as he rushes with his blade in his hand.

"DIEEEEEEEE!" the angel screams out.

The creature howls in pain and more of its brethren appears.

"Ein!" a scarlet witch says in her skimpy sleepwear. "What are you doing!?[3╬] "

"There's a monster here!" Ein says, glancing back at the mage.

Bathed by the moon light, the beautiful witch looks like completely different person. Ein stops a moment, before he continues his assault. The other girls slowly awaken as the sounds of metals and howling fill the air.

"Return from wence thy came." the angel yells out, as the last creature disappears from reality. Beads of sweat appears on his forehead

The tired, exhausted, angel looks in front of him as the army of vermin vanishes. Replaced by nothing, the angel stabs his blade into the earth for support as the other's arrive.

"Where are the monsters?" Fia asks in her green pajamas.

"I... destroyed them." the angel says, walking towards his tent. The casual green clothing would be the last thing Ein would see. Before he even makes it, the smith passes out.

While that is happening, a large slime creature jumps into the air.

Serene flies up and slashes the green gelanetous create, splitting in two.

"Let this fire melt thy enemy..." Cierra chants as a "liquid" of fire flows from the tip of her staff. The red fire flies at the pieces and melt the green slime into nothingness.

The scarlet witch, all dressed for action, looks at the angel.

"Serene could you help me." Fia says, walking to Ein's feet. The arc and the healer, picks up the heavy sleeper and moves him to his tent.

"What's the plan now?" Lina says while yawning. The sleepy yellow sprite, in her pajamas, gives a cursory glance around for some monsters.

"I think we should look around for some more monsters or at least have someone stationed." The mature mage says.

Out of the four she, is the only one that's actually awake and active, thanks to Ein. The mage waits while the others return.

"So whaaaaaats the plan now." a yawning Fia asks.

"I think someone should stay on guard while the others sleep. Then we can rotate people." Cierra says, looking around for any signs of creatures.

"Ok... ok." a sleepy Serene says, walking to a rock that is close to Ein's tent. on

"I'll sit here and watch for an hour and I'll wake someone else..." Serene says, sitting the rock and putting her reaper on the ground.

The others agree to this and return to their own tents. The mage returns to her portable adobe and closes her eyes.

It is a few hours later when the dark blue sky, starts to lighten up. Cierra opens her eyes and wonders why no one has awakened her yet. She leaves her tent and looks at the guard spot. There is no one there except for the rock. Cierra curiously walks and looks into the other girls' tents.

Besides their small bags, the places are void of sprites. So she pulls one of the covers of the angel's tents and see everyone, in their sleeping garmentswhile Ein is snuggling the others. The now angry sprite jumps in and joins the sleeping/guarding party while the angel enjoys his nightmare.

- - - - -

A/N:I forgot to add that World Blade is a weapon I invisioned and created. It does not exist in either game and, as far as I can tell, can't be created in SNSC. However, one can wield a katana and a long sword as seperate weapons so it sorta exists although it would lack the special attack.

And yes, finally, the chapter is finally over. What started as seven thousands words has ended as twenty thousands plus words. Don't except an update soon since I'll be working on April Fool's Day in Riviera now. Odds are I'm going to speed up the process by removing some events, external to the actual story, since the group hasn't gotten to Tetyth in 4.... 5 updates and probably will not for at least another chapter or by the pace they should be there in 2 updates, assuming that my writing doesn't go overboard. Reviews are espeically appricated :)

I'm going to say this once LAST TIME. Read the Data before sending questions and other comments which have already been answered. Espeically if one is bored or curious, that part has important information.

[General Data]

Yes the sleeping in bed "scenes" do show how close/attached a guardian beast can be with their owner. The series do not specifically state where guardian beasts sleep, so I assume its with their master or with their own bed. Sometimes a lack of information, bathrooms, is a good thing but other times, it may leave the player wondering how characters live in RPGs.

Insane love trust? This is one of the strange things that could ONLY exist by combining both Riviera and Summon Night. In Riviera, Ein tries to save the world and, in the process "courts" the girls. This shows his strength and love and his strategic planning but their isn't a strong bond of trust, since their following Ein to save the world and they don't know him for a long period of time. Therefore they see him as an almightly angel leader. Furthermore, they know him as a peeper. (Note: some of Ein's actions influence their trust and that can fluxitate. In rarer cases, they may not even trust him at all.)

In Summon Night, the reverse is true. The Guardian Beast and Craft Knight have an unbreakable platonic bound because a strong bond is needed to create powerful weapons. Therefore, each side MUST trust the other and guide each other, not as leader and followers, but as partners. Without this link, no decent weapons can be made, thus showing the importantance of equality. While they are NOT equals, from gameplay, they do offer hints and guide the main character so the leadership role is shared.

(Note: Both Guardian Beast and Craft Knight depend on each other strengthening their bond and trust. They are equals sharing a common goal of saving the world, see SNSC2. Furthermore the main character saves the guardian beast who repays him/her by creating their first weapon and eventually more due to Story Line Events.)

By combining both sides of the equation, the impossible, until possibly late game, BECOMES possible. With trusts, bonds and love, the girls are willing to go further to aid the poor sick angel who is both a protective peer and a smart leader.

The night time events, for the sake of story telling, will appear every few chapters or so, unless there is a boss fight that stretches for a few additional chapters. Remember however, that no time passes in Riviera the Promised Land except for the one fated night, so players have no clue on how long a "chapter" actually takes. (Note: I'm going under the assumption that each sub-chapter takes exactly one day.) Time does pass in the Summon Night Series and the gameplay is divided into days and night respectively. Nights are relatively short in comparison to days, so the sub chapters in Riviera could be called days in Summon Night.

Riviera/Summon Night [Data]

Riviera [Data]

[Character]

Malice- She is another Grim Angel that introduces herself in Chapter 2, when she was killing the arc. The player sees her trying to kill of the last arc Serene. Ein intercepts her attack and saves the arc. The now angry angel, notices the diviner and flees. Much like Ledah and Ein, she herself has a diviner. Much like Ledah she has wings which implies that gave up something else to create her weapon. (Note: In a late part ,in the game, the player can acquire both Ledah's and Malice's diviner as a "super" weapon. These items are one-shot, as in they break after one use, diviners that can apparently be used by Ein.)

Summon Night [Data]

Humor- From pranks to funny comments, the game's dialogue is much more "livlier" than a standard RPG or book. Because of that, there will probably be pranks and other funny situations, every so often (maybe not entirely true in SNSC 1). There are serious moments, espeically towards the end and critical junction but they are balanced by the [lighthearted] moments.

Null Gender Humor- Probably one of the strange things that happen in SNSC , that particially explain why Cierra slept with Ein, is that the gender of the main character is generally IGNORED for ALL EVENTS.

For example, there is a part in SNSC2 where the main character has to "woo" over a sea creature. Regardless if the charcter is male or female, the player has the option to make the character attempt his/her wooing. In either case, the attempt fails and the main character is forced to. Another example is in SNSC when the player gets Sugar as their guardian beast. She wants to kiss the main character even if MC is a girl.

This shows how funny/bizarre/[insert adjective here] the game can yet. Yet it is this wackiness that makes players continue the story, just to get to the ending. Think of it as a book that people don't want to stop reading until they get to the end, except now its a game. (Personally, I feel that my desciption for this doesn't do it justice.)

[Definiton]

MC- From this point on MC refers to the main character in the SNSC Series which could be either a boy or a girl.

[Location]

Waterfall Night (SNSC3)- For those people that have played the Summon Night Swordcraft Story three, they would have recognized the similar waterfall night. Much like the other SNSC games, the main character can only be with one person rather than a group or be attacked. The only difference between the game and this story is that the group, in SNSC3, didn't camp next to the waterfall.

Waterfall Night (SNSC2)- There is a waterfall night area in SNSC2 as well. Unlike 3, it always involves the same person and the main character never did camp out.

FORMATION of TENTS

Guardian beasts before women


End file.
